


Byleth Sexperience

by San121



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: A bunch of One Shots where Female Byleth is fucked. That's pretty much it.





	1. Bathroom Beginnings (Claude x Byleth x Dimitri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth lost a bet and has to suck cocks. Dimitri and Claude have a huge ass crush on the pretty TA in their class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Gloryhole, Anonymous Sex
> 
> Modern AU

Byleth sighs, ignoring how her face is bright red. She doesn’t know who Dorothea is going to have stick their cocks through the holes in the wall and honestly, she’s nervous. It’s bad enough she lost a bet (she was sure that Ferdinand would be the one to admit his feelings first, how the hell was she to know that Edelgard gave Hubert encouragement), but now she has to suck two cocks of Dorothea’s choice through the infamous women’s room glory holes. Honestly, it’s a miracle this bathroom is still operational, given that there’s not one but _two_ holes in the wall separating the men’s restroom from the women’s restroom.

Her phone pulls her from her thoughts. Pulling it out, Byleth frowns at Dorothea’s text, telling her that the men she chose should be sticking their dicks in within a minute. Sighing again, Byleth kneels between the holes, frowning slightly as she waits. Not for long it seems, as two hard cocks poke through the holes within seconds. Inhaling sharply, Byleth knows her face is red at the two beautiful rods of flesh before her.

One is a slightly-longer-than-average eight inches and an appealing tan. It curves up and to the left, twitching under her gazes and drips precum. The other cock is almost ten inches with a thickness she isn’t sure she could put her mouth around. Its veins support it as it tilts to the right, the head a bright red to the light pink of the rest of the cock.

Swallowing down a mouthful of saliva, Byleth wraps her hand around the thicker cock and presses her lips against the tip of the other. She hears a hitch in breath from the other side of the wall, encouraging her to continue. Her hand starts to move up and down the thick cock as she takes the other into her mouth, moaning softly at the feeling of his cock twitching in her mouth. She suckles on the cock for a while, tightening and loosening her grip on the other at an alternate rhythm. She pulls off the cock and switches cocks, groaning as she barely gets half the thicker cock in her mouth as her hand lightly traces the other cock.

Her thong (once again, Dorothea’s fault) rubs arousingly against her clit, the material sopping wet at the feeling of cocks in her mouth. Her free hand gropes her clothed tits, pinching her nipple through her shirt (admittedly her own fault, all of her bras are now too small from the weight gain) and moans again. She shifts back and forth between the cocks, trading kisses and licks for light touches and tight grips.

When she put her mouth back on the thick cock, she hears a deep groan before a rush of fluid floods her mouth. Swallowing quickly, Byleth manages to prevent any cum from escaping her mouth and throat, barely noticing the taste. The man pulls back, letting her focus on the tan cock instead. She inhales through her nose before deep throating the cock. There’s a slew of foreign words before another rush of cum runs down her throat. Pulling back to let the cock escape, Byleth slowly stands, dropping her thong to rub herself off when a tan hand appears where the matching cock once was. The hand grips her thigh and pulls gently at her, coaxing her waddle to the side. The hand then starts rubbing at her cunt.

* * *

Dimitri feels his face burn brightly as he watches Claude get their mysterious cocksucker off. Dorothea promised that they would be pleased with the woman and she wasn’t lying. Whoever they were, their mouth was heavenly, and their hand knew just how to tease an orgasm from him. Claude grins at something he feels on the other side of the wall, his arm moving up and down as if he’s thrusting his hand into-

“Are you fingering her?” Dimitri hisses, not wanting anyone to know that the leaders of the Blue Lions football team and the Golden Deer archery team are sharing the “free fuck” stall. Claude gives him a devilish smile, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Suddenly, an all too familiar keen sounds from the holes. Claude and Dimitri share a wide-eyed look. After all, that keen had come from a beautiful graduate student stretching after a long tutoring session, from the gorgeous TA after transcribing a hard speech and a small smile on her face.

“Holy shit,” Claude whispers, pulling his now slick covered hand from the hole. They stare at each other for a while longer before clamoring up to their feet and sprinting out of the bathroom. They burst out just in time to see Byleth frown at Dorothea, who looks especially pleased with herself.

“… and I’m not doing that again,” she finishes.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Dorothea practically sings, wiggling her eyebrows at the pair as they walk up behind Byleth. The woman turns and flushes prettily when she sees them, which Dimitri will definitely be using for material later.

“If it’s with us, I know I’d be up for a repeat performance,” Claude tells her, grinning as he lifts his slick covered hand to let her see it. Byleth’s flush deepens when Claude licks clean one finger and squeaks when Dimitri grabs his friend’s hand to lick the other finger clean.

“Shall we?” Dimitri asks, his throat feeling rough with arousal. Dorothea does a little fist pump while Byleth nods, her face still fairly neutral despite the bright red flush and slight widening of the eyes. Dimitri can admit that he’s looking forward to this.


	2. Happy Daddy (Claude x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude likes how his wife looks pregnant. Byleth just wants her husband to stop fucking her so often during the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Pregnant, Lactation

Claude never thought Byleth would be more beautiful than their wedding day, however he finds himself wrong. Goddess, he’s never been happier to be wrong either.

“Claude? Is something wrong?” she asks, shyly covering her extended stomach area, where their babies are growing. Her night shift parts to reveal the smooth skin of her middle, her breasts are now too big and leaking milk for their twins. Goddess, he’s so hard for her.

“Nothing’s wrong, dearheart,” he assures her, swallowing around the lump in his throat, his hands rising to massage her breast. The gasp that pulls from her is so sweet, so arousing, that his shaking control snaps. He lunges at her mouth, kissing her hungrily as he grinds against her. Byleth moans happily, arching into him eagerly, letting him lay her on her side. His pants are undone enough to pull out his cock, rubbing eagerly against her cunt.

“Oh! Claude,” she moans, grinding back as best she can, lifting her leg up enough to give him better access. He shifts up to his knees, grabbing her leg and settling over her other leg, lining up his cock to press in. They both moan happily at the feeling. He starts slow, steady, and lets his hands wander. Groping her thighs, her ass, her hips and waist, Claude can’t get enough of his beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful wife.

“You’re beautiful, Byleth. Gorgeous and absolutely breathtaking,” he gasps, unable to stop himself from picking up his pace. Byleth whines, pushing back eagerly before abruptly releasing. Claude stops moving, groaning as he feels her clench around his cock. He waits for her orgasm to pass before starting back up, grinning at the keen he pulls from her.

“Claude, please, mercy,” she begs, gasping and moaning as he continues to fuck her through overstimulation. He hums, leaning down to kiss her instead of stopping, nipping at her lip and getting a moan for his efforts.

“C’mon, Teach. You can do it,” he teases, reaching up to grope at her breast. Byleth whines, arching into his hand as milk drips between his fingers. His pace picks up more, becoming almost punishing as his orgasm builds quickly. His hand moves from her breast to her clit, rubbing tight circles to encourage another orgasm from his wife. She screams this time, throwing her head back as she clenches on him again. This time, he thrusts twice more before releasing himself. Gasping, he manages to crawl behind her and spoon her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“This is the fifth time today,” Byleth complains lightly, blindly grasping his hand and twining their fingers. Claude hums, pressing kisses along her neck.

“I can’t help it. My wife is too beautiful for me to resist,” he offers as an explanation. She huffs out a laugh, turning her head enough to let him know she wants a kiss. Claude can do nothing but oblige.


	3. Punished and Feral (Dimitri x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri doesn't think he deserves anything positive or beautiful. Byleth is both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Breeding, Dub-con/Non-con
> 
> This got weirdly soft at the end. I don't know how it happened, but it did.

Dimitri growls, pinning his Professor against one of the pillars that holds up the Goddess Tower. She winces at the feeling of the stone digging into her back, but he doesn’t care. No. He needs her to understand that he’s a beast. That she should just stop trying. Rodrigue may have joined them, but they refuse to let him take that woman’s head. There is nothing anyone can do to stop him, to save him.

“You will regret everything,” he growls, before slamming his mouth against hers. She whines against his mouth, twisting and pulling in his hold. He can’t stop the dark chuckle from escaping him, pressing his leg between her legs. His Professor freezes, inhaling sharply as she realizes what he’s planning.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he tells her once he pulls back, one of his hands pinning her hands above her head while his other hand pulls down all the clothes on her lower body.

“I’m going to fill you with my cum,” he promises, withdrawing his cock from his trousers and rubbing it against her slit. He grins cruelly as she begins to struggle again, even as her cunt gets wet from his administrations. He releases his own cock to catch her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. Her mint eyes look at him with confusion, helplessness, _fear_. His heart hurts at that emotion, at the emotion coming from her. He kisses her again, grinding against her to arouse her more. He’s trapped between making her flee him and making her _stay_. Dimitri pulls back, looking at her eyes again. She no longer has fear in her eyes, but an even worse emotion shines in them. _Love_.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he begs. She opens her mouth, probably to ask him how she should look at him, only to cut it off with a moan as he pushes into her. He grunts, starting to fuck into her.

“Please, give me mercy. Hate me, think me a fool, find every fault I have and throw it back at me,” he pleads, thrusting into her warmth. She moans, her head falling back as her legs wrap around his hips. He snarls at the intimacy but can’t bring himself to push her away.

“I won’t stop until you’re leaking my cum, until you’re fat with my children,” he snarl, more beast than man. She moans again, rocking against him eagerly. Growling, he slams his mouth against her own, biting down on her bottom lip until she bleeds.

* * *

He’s disgusted with himself, laying beside his sleeping Professor. He fucked her against a pillar and on the floor and hanging onto the windowsill then repeating. If she doesn’t drink her ginger tea, then she’s likely to be pregnant. Part of him wants to stop her from doing it, the part of him that wants for things he can’t have, he doesn’t deserve.

"Dimitri," she sighs, curling closer to him. Dimitri frowns, looking down at her sadly.

"I'm not worthy," he reminds himself in the quiet. Not worthy of her pride, not worthy of standing with her. Not worthy of her love.

"I'm not worthy," he repeats, burying his face into her hair, slowly drifting to sleep at the soft sound of her breath. Before he succumbs to sleep, he thinks he hears her insist, "But you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out this comic, it's super good! https://oikvw.tumblr.com/post/187563962325/a-heart-unused-to-love


	4. Milking It (Byleth x Blue Lions Boys, Byleth x Dimitri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys of the Blue Lions help Byleth with her lactation problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Lactation, Voyeurism, Intercrural sex
> 
> Also, the title is kind of a pun... I'm so sorry about that...

It had been an accident that they found out during their time at the Academy. The Professor had been spotted walking with Manuela in the direction of the infirmary. Dimitri and Ashe were worried, Sylvain was curious, Dedue follows Dimitri no matter what, and Felix was just dragged along. They had burst into the infirmary to see the Professor topless, milk dripping from her breasts and a bored look on her face while Manuela, flushing red in rage and embarrassment, screamed for them to leave. Afterward, the Professor explained that she’s always been able to lactate and that occasionally, she need help releasing the milk. None of the teenage boys knew what to do with that information, except in the dark of the night, when their hands would meet their cocks. Then the war happened, hardening and breaking them, turning those memories into something sour and jaded. However, they all knew that Dimitri and the Professor adored each other.

* * *

“So, I was thinking. We offer ourselves to help relieve the Professor’s stress,” Sylvain brings up during lunch one day. Ashe chokes on his soup while Felix groans and rubs at his temples.

“Are you fucking stupid? She wouldn’t go for it and if we fucked her, the boar would charge out of the Cathedral to try and either castrate us or decapitate us,” Felix points out with a sneer, patting Ashe on the back. Sylvain’s hands go up, trying to calm his friend down.

“Easy. We’re not going to fuck her. Or, well, penetrate her with our cocks. It’s just, I’ve seen the Professor rubbing at her tits and I think her milk’s built up,” Sylvain points out, leaning closer to his two male companions, “and Manuela’s somewhere that isn’t here, so there goes her first option.”

“But, what about Mercedes?” Ashe finally stutters out, blinking at Sylvain. The redhead waves his hand at that.

“If she felt Mercedes was an option, I think she’d have spoken to her by now,” Sylvain points out. The other two reluctantly nod at his point, shifting awkwardly at the thought. Finally, Felix sighs.

“Alright, I’ll offer my assistance. But only if she needs it,” he huffs, crossing his arms. Sylvain gives his friend a Cheshire cat-like grin.

“That’s fair. Well, Ashe? You gonna help?” he asks, turning to the quieter man. Ashe fidgets before giving a single nod, his face bright red. Sylvain grins, reclining back.

“Who knows? Maybe we won’t need to help her,” he assures the pair before him. Felix gives Sylvain a deadpan stare while Ashe focuses back on his soup, avoiding any and all eye contact.

* * *

Ashe, surprisingly enough, was the first one to offer the Professor aid. She accepted it with a nod and pulled off her shirt right in the middle of the green house, not even batting an eye. Despite his blush, Ashes groped her breasts some before asking her to sit. Once she’d settled on the bricks lining the flowers, he sat next to her and made pulling motions. While some milk did escape, it was still obvious that it wasn’t enough. He’d nervously asked if he could nurse from her breast, his face bright red. The Professor blinked before nodding, encouraging him to lay across her lap. While he nursed, the Professor had noticed his erection and began to jerk him off. Ashe rolled with the pleasure, pulling more milk from her breasts with his mouth and his spare hand. He released with a muffled cry, causing his cum to spurt all over her hand, while she moaned softly as her breasts finally emptied. Flustered by what transpired, Ashe quickly tucked himself away and fled. However, a hand grabbed him at the door and dragged him around the green house, pinning him to the fogged glass. Looming over him, Dimitri scowled down at him and growled, “Keep your mouth to yourself.” Ashe could only nod and hope he never has to help the Professor with her problem again.

* * *

“You look really good on your knees, Professor,” Felix praises, grinning maliciously as he sees Dimitri fuming in the corner of the training hall. What had started as a spar quickly turned to helping the Professor milk her tits. Once she was empty, she offered to do something for him in return. Thus, he watches smugly as the Professor rubs her big soft tits around his cock, covering the flesh with pre-cum and milk, her mouth licking the head shyly. She glances up at him curiously, but remains focused on her task, never knowing how the Boar is looking at them, watching Felix get to feel her. He moans, purposefully loud, thrusting his hips a little to get more friction before his hips stutter and he releases on her face. The Professor pulls back in surprise, cum dripping from her eyelashes and bangs when she looks up at Felix. He tucks himself back into his trousers and helps her off her knees.

“Here, clean yourself up,” he tells her, handing over one of the towels usually left here for sweat. She takes it with a nod, wiping off her face and breasts before pulling her shirt back on. She gives him a small, thankful smile and a nod before leaving. Felix waits a breath once the door closes behind her before drawing his sword and blocking the strike Dimitri swings at him.

“If you would pull your head out of your ass, this wouldn’t have happened,” Felix growls before Dimitri could make any demand of him. The Boar snarls wordlessly, shattering the lance in his hands and storms off to the Cathedral or to follow the Professor. Sheathing his sword, Felix crosses his arms with a huff and a shake of his head.

* * *

Sylvain grins at Dimitri from over the Professor’s shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he thrusts his cock between her thighs while she leans against the table in the Cardinal’s room. The soft gasps and light moans are sweeter than any girl he’s laid with, made better by the fact he can bend his head and suckle on those milky tits of hers.

“D- Dimi-” she bites off, whining as her orgasm builds.

“That’s right, just pretend I’m Dimitri,” Sylvain encourages, nipping at one of her nipples as he speeds up his thrusts. She keens and arches into him, wet slick trailing down her thighs while milk squirts from her tits. He grunts and paints her thighs in his cum, pulling back to look at the mess he’s made of the Professor. She’s completely nude, gasping and trembling from her orgasm, her breasts still fairly heavy with milk. Humming thoughtfully, Sylvain grabs two cups left over from a meeting and sets them beneath the Professor’s tits.

“Here, let me help with that,” he coos, grabbing a tit in each hand and squeezing. She throws her head back with a loud moan, practically collapsing on the table as milk rushes from her breasts. Sylvain pressing reassuring kisses along her throat and shoulder, raising an eyebrow at Dimitri. The Prince frowns, his eyes focused on the Professor instead of Sylvain, watching her writhe in ecstasy as the pressure leaves her tender bosom.

“You look gorgeous, Professor,” Sylvain hears Dimitri whisper, which gets a high keen from the woman, who’s so far gone in her ecstasy that she doesn’t even notice that it wasn’t Sylvain’s terrible impersonation.

* * *

Upon his return to the Monastery, Dedue quickly joined the other men in helping relieve the Professor of her milk. Laying on a pew within the Cathedral, the man from Duscar can see his liege watch hungrily as he suckles on the Professor’s breast and fingers her to completion.

“Oh Goddess, yes! More Dimitri, please,” she pleas, broken and soft from the seeming hours that he’s teased her. Despite the tightness in his own pants, Dedue refuses to pull himself out in front of His Highness, focusing on letting his liege see his beloved in ecstasy. Sucking harder, he lets out a soft groan at the sweet taste of her milk. The Professor gasps, wrapping her arms around his head and pressing him further against her.

“Yes yes yes,” she chants, her eyes hazy with pleasure as she takes three of his fingers easily. Feeling a soft fluttering around his fingers, Dedue brushes his thumb against her clit purposefully while biting down on her nipple. The scream of His Highness’ name is followed by a soft groan from the man. Dedue pulls off her breast, seeing his liege’s hands pulling away from his softening cock, white seed covering his glove. He turns his attention away to help the Professor redress and leave without too much hassle. Once sure she is gone, Dedue walks toward his liege.

“Your Highness, I-” he’s cut off when His Highness raises a hand.

“Enough,” is the only word to leave his liege’s mouth.

* * *

Dimitri stands outside the Professor’s door awkwardly. They are to march to Enbarr this month and all he can think about is how uncomfortable the Professor looked at this past meeting. He chuckles to himself, shaking his head as he recalls how it was once flipped in his mind mere months ago. After coming back to himself, Sylvain explained what he and the others had been doing for the Professor.

“It only got super sexual because you were just lurking in the corner like a dumbass,” Felix had explained. Ashe flushed and muttered about not seeing Dimitri, which Sylvain patted his head for. Still, for his companions to have helped the Professor while he did nothing was unforgiveable. Taking a deep breath, he raises his hand and knocks carefully.

“Yes?”

“Um, Professor! May I, uh, offer my assistance?” he asks. There is a long pause, where he waits nervously outside the Professor’s room, until she opens the door, grabs him by the cape, and drags him in.

* * *

Blinking awake, Dimitri lifts his head to look past the breasts he was sleeping on and up at the beauty before him. His beloved Professor sleeps, her mouth slightly parted and her lashes fluttering from the movement beneath her eyelids. He smiles and adjusts, wincing at the moan it pulls from his Professor as he accidentally thrusts within her cunt. Her eyes blink open blearily at the feeling of him still inside her, a smile crossing her face as her legs wrap around his hips, just like last night.

“I think I still require your assistance,” she tells him, teasing her nipples into peaks. Who was Dimitri to refuse such a request?

“As you wish,” he answers, latching back onto the bud while starting up another pounding pace, grinning at the loud whine it pulls from her.


	5. Red Fucking Hood (Dimitri x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth goes to travel through the forest to visit her father's grave, only to meet a familiar face in a new way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Knotting, Dub-con/Non-con (at least, in verbal consent)
> 
> Werewolf AU

Going into the woods alone was a bad idea. Especially for a woman of Byleth’s age. However, she continued down the path, her blood red cloak draping her form and dragging on the ground. Underneath the cloak, a basket hung from one arm and her other hand rested on her sword. She’s trekked through these woods often with her father, but now she’s alone. Bringing flowers to a dead man’s grave.

A low growl stops her thoughts and her walking. Her hand grips the sword’s handle, lavender eyes scan the trees surrounding her. Something rustles behind her, pulling a silent curse from her mind. Before she could draw her sword, Byleth finds herself on her back, her cloak spread beneath her like blood pooling. The thing above her snarls, its teeth bared and its blue eye glowing.

“Dimitri?” she whispers, blinking at the familiar face looming over her. The creature jolts back, huffing and gasping as hair parts to reveal the achingly familiar and hauntingly alien face. His once soft features have sharpened with age, his right eye scarred over and unseeing. His trimmed blond hair has grown shaggy and unkept.

“Profess…or?” he croaks, the all too familiar title from her brief stint as a tutor. She gives what she hopes is a reassuring smile, only to gasp when his clawed hands rip off her clothes, leaving her bare except her cloak.

“Professor,” he purrs, pressing his face against her throat.

_Oh, those are new_, she thinks idly, blinking at the blond wolf (or dog, she’s never been much for dog breeds) ear on the top of his head. She yelps, yanked from her thoughts when Dimitri bites at her neck. He makes happy noises, trailing down her body eagerly while pausing to press his nose against her flesh. He moves down until he’s face to cunt with her, his panting breath heating her up. Suddenly, he presses his mouth to her cunt and starts _feasting_.

“Goddess!” Byleth cries, her hands finding his head and pushing him further against her. His tongue, which feels far too long for humans, reaches into depts she could never reach with her questing fingers. There is a soft thudding sound, which she can see is caused by a blond tail when she cranes her head up. It doesn’t take long for Dimitri to be content with her wetness, as he crawls back up her body, unlacing his trousers enough to reveal his-

“Oh, blessed Goddess above,” Byleth gasps, gaping at the ridiculously large canine cock twitching between his legs. Dimitri grabs her face and shoves his tongue into her mouth, messily kissing her as he humps the air above her in his eagerness.

“Professor,” he keens, pulling away to lift her legs up enough for him to push into her cunt. Byleth can’t stop the scream that escapes her, gasping at the too-full feeling. Dimitri whines at her pain, kissing and licking at her face while trying to coax pleasure for her by groping her breast and rubbing at her clit. Luckily, it works as Byleth gasps in pleasure, whining herself when Dimitri starts to thrust slowly. He whines back at her, his hands settling on her hips to pull her closer. The sound of skin striking skin rings throughout the forest, Byleth’s moans soon joining as the feeling of fullness becomes pleasurable. Dimitri pants eagerly, shoving his tongue back into her mouth, moaning into the messy kiss. Byleth wraps her legs around his hip, urging him faster, deeper.

“Dimitri, please,” she begs, unknowing of what she actually wants. Dimitri growls, howling when a knot forms at the base of his cock, locking him into Byleth. She gasps, cumming around the inflation as jets of seed fills her. Dimitri whines, dropping headfirst into her breast and nuzzling his face there.

“Mate,” he purrs. Despite wanting to know what the hell he means by that, Byleth blinks drowsily, getting pulled into the sweet lull of sleep.


	6. Stable Duty Break (Claude x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude uses a punishment from Seteth to learn more about the enigmatic leader of the White Dragon house. He does more than learn about Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Upskirt sex, mutual underage, puppy love (if that's even a kink)
> 
> Student AU

Even though he knows it’s supposed to be a punishment, Claude is glad Seteth put him on stable duty with Byleth. The mysterious leader of the White Dragon house is someone he has trouble getting alone, either due to her father hanging near her, Rhea and Seteth speaking with her, or Flayn and Cyril talking about the lessons they had with her and her father. The fact that she’s easy on the eyes isn’t too bad either, Claude would admit.

“So, you occasionally teach in the White Dragon classroom, huh?” he starts, gauging her reaction. She shrugs, focusing on scraping up horse dung with the pitchfork and dumping it into the bucket. Claude pouts, his mind flying through everything he can think of, if only to get a reaction from his fellow house leader. Suddenly, he remembers something Flayn let slip.

“_She thinks you’re really handsome_,” Flayn had said, before flushing and begging that he doesn’t let what she said slip. Squaring his shoulders, he strides over to where she’s working, catching the handle of her pitchfork to prevent her from working or hitting him.

“You know, I could probably use some tutoring,” he purrs, smiling down at her when she turns her head. Byleth blinks up at him, cocking her head quite cutely. He leans down, letting his breath play against her ear while he takes a risk and settles his free hand on her hip.

“Perhaps, something private?” he throws out, making his voice seem nonchalant. Abruptly, the White Dragon leader breaks away from his grasp, storming over to a different stall. Claude huffs, frowning at the lack of response. Until, Byleth turns to face him, setting her bucket and pitchfork against the wall. Her face is adorably pink and her eyes are hungry, despite her total expression completely blank.

“Well. Are you coming?” she asks, flicking her eyes to the empty, unused stall. Claude blinks before letting a hungry grin cross his face. He prowls after her, closing the stall door behind him before pinning her against the wall, his mouth finding her throat. The soft sigh she lets out is shockingly arousing for such a quiet noise, but he’s intent on getting more from her. Taking his hands off the wall, Claude lets them wander. One trails up her skirt, groping the soft flesh of her thighs and over the cotton of her underwear, while his other gropes her breast over the coat. Byleth gasps, her hands grabbing his head and pulling him down to kiss her. He can tell she’s inexperienced, with how wild and sloppy the kiss is, but Goddess above, she’s so eager.

“Easy, By. Down girl,” he coos, his hand under her skirt moving to tease her through her underwear. She gasps, tossing back her head at the feeling. Claude watches her face, taking in every minute micro-expression she reveals to him. The slight furrowing of her brow, the pull on her lip from biting the inside, how her eyes haze at each pass of his fingers.

“Claude,” she whispers, one of her hands trailing down to palm at his erection. He hisses at the feeling, bucking into her hand eagerly. He drops his head to her shoulder, mouthing at her neck while his hands leave her skin to fiddle with the buttons of her uniform jacket. Byleth seems just as impatient, despite the still mostly blank look on her face, as she starts to undo his trousers and shoves her hand down to feel his cock. He moans against her neck, bucking into her hand again.

“Shit, Byleth,” he gasps, leaning away from her to drop his trousers. She takes the time to yank down and off the soft cotton underwear she was wearing before turning to face the wall.

“Claude, please,” she pleads, lifting the back of her skirt enough for him to see just how wet she is. Not one to ignore the upper hand, he moves forward again, pressing his erection against her cunt. They moan in tandem, grinding and rubbing against each other eagerly. Byleth’s pussy slathers his cock in her slick, getting another moan from Claude. Carefully, he readjusts to press slowly into her. Byleth finally cries out, louder than the calm monotone of her usual speaking voice.

“So, good for me. You’re doing so good,” he mumbles against her throat, pushing in slowly until he’s completely hilted in her before staying absolutely still. A quiet whimper escapes Byleth, her hands clawing desperately at the wall before her. Without really thinking about it, Claude lays his hand on top of hers and links his fingers into the spaces between her own. Byleth sighs, squeezing his fingers for comfort before she rocks back hesitantly, shifting him pleasurably inside her.

“Oh Goddess, Claude,” she gasps, tossing her head back again. He takes the moment to press kisses and bites all over the skin available to him, growling against her neck when he realizes something. He hasn’t kissed her since this whole shebang began.

“Hey, By. Turn your head,” he demands, thrusting into her. The teal haired girl complied, letting him kiss her as he picks up the pace of his thrusting, actually fucking into her. She pulls her head away at a particularly hard thrust, crying out again and pushing back against him. Claude grits his teeth when she starts to clench around his cock. He only meant to try and coax some of her secrets out of her. Not acknowledge the crush he has on her and _definitely _not fuck her. But here he is, moments away from coming as Byleth lets out a high pitched keen when she cums around him. A few thrusts later, Claude’s legs give out from under him, lowering both of them to the floor of the stable. They gasp and focus on breathing, only to both tense when the door to the stables opened.

“Claude, have you learned your lesson?”

“Hey, kid. You ready to spar with your old man?”

Claude and Byleth share wide eyed, terrified looks before scrambling to make themselves presentable.


	7. After Exams (Claude x Byleth x Dimitri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over and Byleth is shared between her two boyfriends in celebration. (Continuation of Bathroom Beginnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Spit-roasting, Polyamory 
> 
> Modern AU

Claude thrusts into his girlfriend’s tight, hot pussy while she sucks on their boyfriend’s ridiculous dick. He grins, wiggling his eyebrows at Dimitri, chuckling when the blond tries to give him the patented Blaiddyd look of disapproval, only for Byleth’s wonderful mouth to be distracting him.

“This is definitely the best way to unwind after an exam,” Claude grunts, pumping his cock into her quickly. Dimitri groans, his hands lacing into Byleth’s hair, before fucking her face.

“You. Are. Incorrigible,” he growls, glaring at Claude before his eye rolls up at whatever Byleth does with her tongue. Claude chuckles, only to groan himself when she clenches on his cock with her cunt. He squeezes his eyes shut as he cums inside her, hearing Dimitri’s growl of release before flopping back, nearly off the bed. Opening his eyes, he sees that Dimitri is leaning against the wall behind him while Byleth calmly slides off the bed to the mini fridge that Dimitri brought to their dorm. Opening the fridge, the bright light outlines their girlfriend’s gorgeous body as she grabs three water bottles.

“While I agree with Claude about great ways to unwind, you’re also not wrong, Dima,” she comments, handing each man a bottle. Claude cracks his open to chug down half the bottle in one go while Dima presses a kiss against Byleth’s cheek.

“I’m hurt. My own partners, finding nothing redeemable to me,” he jokes once he pulls the bottle from his mouth. Byleth gives him a deadpan stare while Dimitri chuckles into the bottle.

“You have a good dick,” she tells him, timing it perfectly for Dimitri to choke on his water. Claude howls with laughter while their boyfriend clears his throat desperately.

“Byleth, please. A little warning next time,” Dimitri requests. Byleth hums, patting his cheek gently before crawling back onto the bed, having drained half her water bottle during the teasing. Claude grins, spreading his legs to let Byleth settle between them.

“You ready for Dima’s horse cock?” Claude teases, his hands finding her breast to pinch and tease. Dimitri sputters while Byleth hums as her answer.

“I swear, you two only date me to make fun of me,” Dimitri complains, his hands still moving despite his whining.

“You’re also a great space heater, very smart, a sweetheart,” Byleth lists off easily, turning her head to give what Claude knows is a small, reassuring smile. Claude grins up as Dimitri flushes under the deserved praise.

“You’ve gotta admit. We got the jackpot with Dima,” Claude points out to Byleth. She nods easily, before using the movement to swoop down and swallow his cock. His head gets thrown back, cursing in Almyran. Looking back down, Claude catches Dimitri’s eye, grinning and crooking a finger to his boyfriend. Without a moment’s hesitation, Dimitri presses his cock against Byleth’s ass while leaning over her to press a sloppy, enthusiastic kiss against Claude’s mouth. Grinning, Claude leans into the kiss, his arm stretching to move Dimitri’s cock enough to press against their girlfriend’s pussy. He feels two moans when it presses into Byleth, moaning himself at the vibrations on own cock.

“Goddess above, you’re going to kill us, Claude,” Dimitri pants, pulling away from him to start thrusting into Byleth’s wet heat. Claude gives him a grin before turning his attention back down to Byleth. He brushes her hair out of her eyes, making eye contact as she takes him deep in her mouth.

“It would be a good way to go though, right?” he asks. Byleth pulls off his cock, jerking him off with her hand, and offers him a small smile.

“It would be,” she agrees before returning her mouth to his cock. Dimitri huffs a laugh at her agreement, a smile curving onto his own face. Claude grins back, glad everyone’s having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would like to apologize to the two comments asking about this AU in particular. I knew that I'd spoil today's writing if I said anything about, so I "ignored" you two. I'm really sorry, but I wanted to keep each day's chapter a surprise. Once again, I'm sorry.


	8. Holy Sin (Dimitri x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri wants to remind people of who Byleth belongs to. He waits until his wife is done for the day before reminding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Jealousy/ Possessiveness (Though not really, honestly this chapter is a light M to the other Es...)

Years after the war, after he’s returned to make things right, after his marriage to his beloved, after the birth of his son, followed by a pair of twins, Dimitri still wants to rip heads from bodies. This time, it’s not Imperial soldiers, but his own people, nobles that were not at the Officers Academy.

“Your Grace, you look as radiant as ever,” the man purrs, his hands clasped over Byleth’s hand, wet from sweat and perhaps something Dimitri would castrate the man for. His beloved simply nods, her face blank and expressionless, as it usually is while dealing with these kinds of nobles. The man steps to the side, allowing a young mother with a babe of her own to step forward. The smile that crosses Byleth’s face eases Dimitri’s hearts, especially as he hears the mother ask for blessings for her child.

“If only she’d smile at us like that,” Dimitri overhears, his blood running cold as his gaze turns to the nobles off to the side. All of them are men, ranging in age of younger than himself to older than his father would be. A portly man snorts, his lips curled into a sneer as Byleth quietly prays over the little babe.

“She’d be better as a common whore. Nothing about that woman is holy, especially with tits like that,” he leers, jerking his head at Dimitri’s wife, _the queen of Faerghus and the archbishop_. Dimitri feels his rage build at the blatant disrespect and disregard of the vows he and his beloved made all those years ago.

“Come now, at least let her be a proper courtesan. She’s beautiful enough for it,” a younger noble pipes in. The older men chuckle and nod in agreement, their gaze on her predatory. Byleth sends the young mother over to Seteth, her smile vanishing as another man walks forward, his eyes squarely on her breast even as he asks for blessings at finding a wife. Dimitri can’t stop a soft snarl from escaping him.

“You know, the woman you’re degrading and looking down your nose at is the King’s wife, right?” Sylvain pipes in, startling the nobles and Dimitri. The King blinks over at his friend before returning to look at where his wife has just finished a basic blessing and the man is being led away by Felix.

“Well, now, that-” the portly noble sputters, freezing when Sylvain summons some Fire, letting it burn playfully close to the noble’s mustache.

“Remember your place, Sir,” Sylvain drawls, extinguishing the flame as he saunters over to Dimitri, his lover coming to stand at the other side.

“You know, you’re allowed to go over and remind the nobles that the Professor’s your wife,” Sylvain comments, resting his elbow on Dimitri’s shoulder.

“If I went over there, I feared that I would kill them,” he admits, watching as Byleth crouches down to speak with a little boy pointing at the babe in his father’s arms, a sweet smile on her face. Felix huffs out an amused noise as the small family bows to her in gratitude.

“Once a boar, always a boar,” he snarks, a frown crossing his face when another noble struts up to Byleth, her face carefully blank once more.

“Your Grace, you should join me for a lovely evening out,” the man sniffs, grinning lecherously at his beloved. Dimitri doesn’t even realize that he was moving until he stands behind his beloved, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

“Beloved, are you almost done for the day? The children miss you,” Dimitri lies easily, knowing that their children are still napping. Byleth’s gaze softens as she looks up at him, warming his heart wonderfully.

“After this man, dearest,” she assures him, turning back to the noble with a blank face. The noble, who turned a purple-red color upon the arrival of Dimitri pales upon realizing that he was trying to make a consort not just of the Archbishop, _but of his queen_.

“A thousand pardons, Your Grace,” he sputters, giving her a deep bow before rambling what blessings he “needs”. Dimitri stands by her side as his beloved gives the prayers to the noble, before offering his arm for her to be led from the great Cathedral. They leave, arm in arm, Byleth’s warmth holding back the dark thoughts of slaughtering all the men who looked upon his wife with vile intentions.

“The children are still asleep, are they not?” she asks, subtly pointing out his lie. Chuckling sheepishly, Dimitri nods slowly as a warmth creeps onto his face.

“They are. I apologize, I just couldn’t stand off to the side as those men looked down upon you while wishing to defile you,” he admits. His beloved hums, rocking up on her toes and tugging at his shoulder lightly to press a kiss to his cheek.

“None will take me from you, Dimitri,” she promises as they arrive at the Archbishop’s room. He smiles and opens his mouth to thank her for her assurance, only to choke on his words when she drops her robes, revealing her undergarments to him.

“However, if you still worry, you can… leave evidence that I’m yours,” she offers, a beautiful pink flush taking her cheeks. The beast inside him roars, snapping any self-control he had before growling and scooping her into his arms, carrying her to their bed.

“You are mine,” he growls, practically ripping off his own clothes before pulling her undergarments off eagerly. Byleth squeaks and moans as he thrusts into her roughly, no need for preparation as they had made love just this morning.

“Yes, yours, Dima. I’m yours,” she gasps as he begins a punishing pace.

* * *

“Really? You can’t control yourself when you feel possessive, can you?” Felix groans, eyeing Byleth’s swelling stomach as their children giggle and coo at the prospect of another little sibling. Dimitri presses his mouth together, focusing on the papers before him, trying to hide from the disapproving gaze of Seteth while Sylvain watches on in amusement.


	9. Office fuck up (Dimitri x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri is looking for a wife, and Byleth can't stand being a mistress.
> 
> Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Deep Throat/ Face Fucking
> 
> Warning: Mild OOC for Dimitri due to a different take on Feral!Dimitri (Make him more like the stereotypical CEO instead of beast-like)

Byleth frowns as another woman leaves the Boss’ office sobbing. She doesn’t know why Dimi- the Boss is looking for a wife now all of a sudden, but she’s a little heart broken to know that she’s not even worth a second glance. Even after their multiple rendezvous after work, she should have realized that she’s not worth much to him. Sighing, she straightens out the papers for tomorrow’s meeting before standing from her desk and striding over to the Boss’ office door, knocking lightly against.

“Come in,” he calls. Taking a deep breath, Byleth carefully blanks her face before stepping inside. Mr. Blaiddyd sits behind his desk, rubbing at his temples while glaring weakly at the papers before him.

“The notes for tomorrow’s meeting with Adrestrian Enterprise, the Leicester Union Group, and the Almyran Corporation. Mr. von Riegan has an idea he wants to speak with you about and Ms. von Hresvelg wishes to talk about a potential merger,” she reminds him, setting the stack down before him. Turning within the room, she walks over to the drawers against the wall, quickly brewing a cup of coffee and pulling out some advil for Mr. Blaiddyd.

“Here,” she offers, setting down the cup and medicine beside the papers before taking a step back. Mr. Blaiddyd blinks up at her slowly, staring at her thoughtfully, ignoring the papers, coffee and medicine. Byleth fights down the urge to fidget, staring back at him blankly.

“Lock the door,” he croaks, his eyes still focused on her. Feeling heat start burning in her stomach, she turns and does as he requested, locking the door and adjusts the window tint to prevent anyone from seeing into his office. Turning back, Byleth can’t stop the flush from covering her face when she sees that Mr. Blaiddyd has pulled out his magnificent cock, slowly pumping it. He motions her to move around his desk. She does so wordlessly, kneeling down in front of his chair and looking up at him.

“Open,” he growls, pointing his cock at her mouth. She complies, her cunt clenching in arousal as the thick cock slides into her mouth, slowly pushing into the back of her throat. The man moans lowly, threading his hands into her hair to control how much or how little of his cock she takes.

“Good girl,” he praises, making use of her lack of gag reflex to start fucking her throat. Byleth moans around his cock, licking and sucking enthusiastically. The groan it pulls from him gets her feeling hotter. Her hands move slowly from her sides, one cupping a breast while the other starts to rub against her clit through her panties.

“Does it feel good for you, hm? Do you like sucking my cock?” he asks. Byleth moans, wishing she could just tell him, _it’s not the cock, it’s him_. Instead, she focuses on doing her best to please Mr. Blaiddyd. He growls, pushing her head down until her nose brushes his pubic hair. Warmth spreads as she feels Mr. Blaiddyd release his cum inside her throat. Pulling away with a gasp, Byleth bites her lip as her own orgasm ripples through her. Panting, Byleth stands up on shaking legs.

“Do you think Edelgard would be willing to marry me?” he asks, idly tucking himself back into his pants. Byleth’s breath hitches, the burn of tears threatening to overflow from how he throws out that idea.

“I- I-” she wants to say no, she wants to beg that he marry _her_. She wants to tell him that she loves him, that she wants to do everything in her power to make him smile like he did when they were in college. That she wants to make him laugh, see him flush with happiness. That she wants to wipe away the tears that come with his nightmares, that she wants to hold him through the hard nights.

“I think she’d be interested,” Byleth says instead, swallowing around the lump in her throat. Dimitri hum, nodding to himself, before turning back to his papers. Trembling, Byleth unlocks the office door, undoes the tinting of the windows, leaves his office for her desk, and grabs the letter she’s finished two days into his bridal search.

* * *

Dimitri arrives at his office only to blink in confusion at the sight of Sylvain sitting where (_beautifullovelyperfectsweet_) Byleth works.

“Hey, big man! You’re gonna be dealing with me for a while,” his old friend says, giving him a little wave. Furrowing his brows, Dimitri looks around in confusion.

“Where’s Byleth?” he asks, frowning at the unpleasant feeling in his chest. Sylvain wordlessly hands him a letter, his laid-back demeanor covering something angry. Flipping open the sheet, Dimitri feels like his world just shattered. Words of resignation mix with pained love, blurring as he looks, trying to find the joke, the punchline. They stay stagnant, twelve-point Times New Roman on white paper.

“I don’t understand,” he whispers, dropping the paper to look helplessly up at Sylvain. The redhead stops hiding behind his relaxed façade to give Dimitri a look that screams fury.

“You don’t understand? You? What about her? She gave you everything, Dimitri. She’s better than some fucking secretary, yet she stayed here. Men and women threw themselves at her, but she only ever looked at you. She gave and gave, only to have any affection she gave thrown back in her face with a woman who just wanted your money. Now, you’re looking to settle down and you tell her you want Edelgard over her. _Edelgard_. You know? The woman who wants your company to create a monopoly within the electronics industry? I think I’m on her side in this situation,” Sylvain rants, dropping back into his seat with a look of disgust on his face. Dimitri stumbles, everything spinning out of control as he tries to make sense of everything.

“I- she- why?” he croaks, the puzzle that was Byleth snapping together in his mind. She loved him. _She loved him_. Sylvain shrugs, turning back to the computer beside him.

“Hell if I know. But hey, you get to marry for the company and all that shit,” he says, dismissing Dimitri. And Dimitri. He runs.


	10. Tying the knot tight (Claude x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude decides to try something new, while Byleth isn't sure what to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Mild Bondage

Opening the borders of Fodlan and Almyra has been a blessing and a curse. The blessing of technology spreading and destroying prejudice was amazing and two things Byleth looked forward to when Claude spoke of what he wanted to do. The curse, however-

“Claude, it’s pulling on my hair,” she deadpans, not turning her head in fear of ripping a chunk of hair from her own head due to the rope holding the strands to her shoulder.

“Oop! Sorry, Teach,” he apologizes, gently wiggling her hair out from under the rope. Byleth sighs, sitting as still as she can while he maneuvers her this way and that. Her arms are bound behind her back, the rope tying between and under her breast. Claude’s slowly moving to her lower body, tying knots at her back and trailing the soft material of the rope along her bottom and thighs. He’s humming something from Almyra, a perky little ditty that he’s hummed since he was a student.

“Alright, I’m done,” he states, rocking back on his heels. Byleth look down at her legs, frowning at how her calves are bound to her thighs. She looks back up at her husband and raises an eyebrow at him.

“Aw, Byleth. You look good,” he coos, his hand coming up to massage her breast. Her breath hitches, startled by the sensitivity. The grin on Claude’s face tells her that he knew about how sensitive she’d be after all the soft brushes of his hands and tightening of the rope.

“You look a little hot there, dearheart,” he purrs, his hands running all over her body. Byleth bites her bottom lip, holding back a moan at how Claude plays her body so easily. Her nipples harden and her pussy starts dripping slick onto the bed sheet beneath her. He smirks at her before pushing her back, causing her to drop onto the pillows of their marriage bed with a soft huff. She blinks up at him with her doe eyes, squeaking in surprise when he leans down to start lapping at her cunt.

“Did you just squeak?” he teases, licking her clit with the tip of his tongue. Byleth tries to deny his accusation, but can only moan under his silver tongue. Claude grins against her, using his fingers to prep her cunt for himself, nibbling at the skin around her opening and lightly scraping his teeth against her clit.

“Wow, dearheart, you’re dripping for me,” he tells her, like she can’t feel how wet she is.

“And who’s,” she gasps, bucking against his mouth when he shoves his tongue into her vaginal opening when he moves his hand up to thumb at her clit, “fault is that?”

“Mine,” he growls, blurring between an answer and a declaration, his grin wide and eager as he finally pulls away. Byleth bites her lips to hold back a whine of disappointment, blinking down where Claude was undoing his trousers. He gives her a wink before pressing into her, his grin turning predatory when a moan escapes his wife.

“Claude, please,” she begs, shifting against the ropes holding her back. Claude hums, thrusting his cock in and out of her smoothly. Byleth keens, her thighs trying to pull Claude closer, only for him to pull away from her with ease. A whine escapes her, which turns into a high pitched keen when Claude leans down to suckle at her breast.

“You’re doing really well, dearheart,” Claude assures her when he pulls back, grinning at the bright flush that has crossed his wife’s face. She turns her head away, which gives him the opportunity to shift his position just enough to really pound into her. The gasp that escapes his beautiful wife is encouragement enough for him to continue fucking into her, his hands trailing all over her body. Tweaking a nipple, groping a thigh, kissing along her shoulder, he can’t keep his hands off her.

“So good, dearheart, you’re doing amazing,” he purrs into her skin, his hand finding her clit and pressing his thumb against the nub, rubbing and circling it. Byleth jerks, her mouth opening in a soundless scream as she clamps around him, slick coating his cock as he fucks her through her orgasm.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Claude grits, thrusting a bit longer before moaning his own orgasm, releasing deep into his wife. She lets out a small whimper, grinding against him as she feels his seed pump into her. Claude collapses on top of Byleth, resting his forehead on her shoulder as they try to regain their breath.

“…I can’t feel my arms,” Byleth comments, blinking up at the ceiling. Claude sputters before laughing, rising off of her to start undoing all the knots he’s tied, mentally planning their next bondage session.


	11. To Be Used (Byleth x Unkown Mob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth goes to a tavern for a "special service". She agrees to be the service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Anonymous sex, consensual objectification, minor immobilization
> 
> Pre-game AU

Byleth walks into the tavern long before it opens, her face impassive as she scans the room. She’d heard that there was a “service” offered here that she wanted. Seeing the bartender, she walks up to him, consciously putting a sway into her hips. Father and the other mercenaries were off on the job, leaving her and a few others in town, giving her some freedoms that she doesn’t have when he’s here to stop her.

“Can I?” she asks, jerking her head at the back door, where the smell of sex practically permeates from. The bartender raises an eyebrow at that, turning his head slightly to glance at the door before turning back to her with a frown.

“Gotta lay down rules, for you and them,” he tells her. Byleth nods, remembering how some of the women in the village whispered what their rules were.

“No pregnancies,” she starts, which the bartender nods to. He leans on the counter before with an understanding smile.

“We can have a cuppa ginger tea for ya’ during the breaks,” he tells her. Byleth nods.

“I say ‘Mugwump’, we stop,” she continues. The bartender chortles at that, nodding. Byleth bites her lip before she gives him her final rule, feeling herself get slick just at the thought.

“I stay blindfolded until I say ‘Mugwump’, you come in for the morning checks, or it’s all done. I don’t want to see them, I want them to use me,” she tells him, flushing lightly. The bartender’s eyebrows shoot up at that but he nods, a smirk on his face.

“That’s adorable. O’ course we can do that. Now, the rules for them…” the bartender lists off all the things the men can and can’t do to her, having her repeat them back to him before he motions for her to follow him.

* * *

In a tavern in the Alliance Territory, they offer a way for women to let loose and get fucked by as many men as they want. The woman is set in a section of wall built into the middle of the backroom, bare as the day they were born and men can fuck their mouths, ass, and cunts full of cum. The rules for the room are fairly simple, men are to be respectful and do nothing to the woman but fuck them. The bartender and his partner will keep an eye on the men, stopping them from getting too rowdy or from breaking one of the woman’s personal rules. It’s the only door to the tavern open almost all day, with breaks to allow the woman of the weekend to eat, drink, and piss. It’s a simple set up, but rakes in extra cash for the tavern and lets the women have fun without too many consequences.

* * *

Byleth moans around a man’s thick cock while her ass is being used by another. Her pussy twitches and drips with slick and cum as yet another man releases on her ass. The man in her mouth cums, pulling out part way to cover her face and the blindfold with his seed. Her hands clench and unclench beside her hips as the man in her ass cums as well, pulling another moan from her. Byleth’s hips are moved into a position to allow for two thick, long cocks to fill her two holes. She keens, gasping and moaning when another cock takes advantage of her open mouth to thrust straight to her throat. She slips a little on the slick and cum puddled around her feet, feeling another strip of cum coat her tits as they bounce from the force of the men fucking her. This is exactly what she wanted, to be used for pleasure.


	12. Like a Fairy Tale (Claude x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth consummate their marriage. Claude uses magic to be together with Byleth even more.
> 
> Cervitaur/Human AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Xenophilia, mild bestiality (does it count if he's a taur? I don't know, but just in case), implied big dick

Claude watches Byleth undress, his legs folded under him from his position on the floor. He never thought about mating with a human, never even imagined this scenario, until he met Byleth while out hunting. She’d been hunting down another human, who had been attacking both human and cervitaur villages. Seeing her for the first time had brought the thought of the legendary woman blessed by all the Goddesses. She took down the man with ease, looking achingly beautiful as the wind swept through her mint green hair, light dancing off her eyes dangerously. He’d been enthralled at first sight, unable to even lift his bow to threaten her.

“Claude? You okay?” Byleth asks, pulling him from his memory. Grinning, he carefully rises, wary of his antlers and the ceiling, despite the decent gap between them.

“Of course. My beautiful dearheart is naked before me and we plan to consummate our marriage tonight,” he teases, practically beaming at the flush that crosses her face. She adorably averts her eyes, pouting lightly as her arms attempt to cover her breast. He treads the floor to stand over his chosen, running a hand through her hair to coax her to look up at him. Slowly, his little Goddess peeks up at him through her eyelashes, looking preciously shy. He bows down to kiss her, humming happily as she melts into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He hoists her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. Moving carefully, he lays her down on the edge of the bed, taking a few steps back to figure out how to do this.

“Claude,” Byleth calls, turning on to her front and turning her head to look up at him from over her shoulder. Her cunt glistens with slick, enticing him to thrust into her. Moaning, he kneels down briefly to slide his fingers into her, stretching her for his cock. The soft gasps and moans encourage him to finally push in, to finally take her.

“Are you ready?” he asks, feeling his cock slide out of the sheath. Byleth nods, her ears a bright pink. Claude grins, standing and resting his front legs in front of his dearheart, carefully lining up his cock to her cunt.

“ClauDE!!” she cries out when he rocks forward, pushing his cock into her. He grins, rocking in and out of her. She moans, pushing back against his cock eagerly, clenching and releasing rhythmically around him. Growling low in his throat, he leans over to rest his hands on the wall to steady himself as he moves faster, harder.

“So good for me, dearheart,” he coos, panting as he keeps thrusting, rocking his lower body back and forth. Byleth whines, arching into his lower body, her hands clenching at his fore legs while her cunt clenches around his cock. Cursing, Claude howls as he releases into his orgasming wife, stumbling back and feeling the magic he’d asked for start to take its course. Byleth crawls up the bed, dropping face first into the pillows with a sigh. Claude pants, gritting his teeth as his lower body shifts and changes with the magic, stumbling back forward and dropping onto Byleth, getting a soft squeak of surprise from his mate.

“Claude? What the-?” she starts, turning her head to blink in shock. Claude blinks and looks down, grinning at the lack of thick fur or four legs. Lifting one of his new two legs, he wiggles the things Byleth told him were called toes.

“Looks like it worked! Nice!” he exclaims with a grin, turning to look at the still surprised woman beside him. Byleth blinks at him, her hands raising to touch the antlers still sprouted from his head before touching his hip, now covered in skin and fine hairs.

“What?” she whispers. Claude laughs, catching her face to make her look at his face.

“I wanted to be able to shift between my real form and a form easier to be with you in. So, I went to Marianne and Mercedes for the shifting spell. It needed me to do something profound with someone in the form I wanted, so I thought consummating our marriage would have this be a pleasant surprise,” he explains, smiling up at her. Byleth blinks before her face softens, a small smile crossing it easily.

“That sounds like something from a fairy tale,” she chuckles softly, leaning into his hand. Claude chuckles himself, nodding before rolling on top of her, grinning eagerly as he rests his cock on her mound.

“This isn’t a fairy tale, dearheart. And I wanna take this for a ride,” he tells her, spreading her legs while rubbing his slightly bigger cock against her spread cunt. Byleth looks down and flushes bright red, covering her eyes with her hands.

“Oh Goddess above, that’s too big,” she whispers, inhaling sharply as Claude presses in slowly. He grins up at her, starting round two with a hard thrust, getting a gasp for his effort.

“I don’t think we’ll be getting sleep tonight, dearheart,” he teases, grasping her thighs for leverage before he ravages his beautiful Goddess once more.


	13. Birthday Surprise (Claude x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Claude's birthday and Byleth is going to do all the work for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Mild Pillow Prince (or enforced, idk how that works), riding
> 
> Can be seen as a prequel to Happy Daddy (Chapter 2)

Claude lays back on the bed, grinning as his hands rest behind his head.

“Well, this is interesting. You sure you don’t want me to do anything?” he asks, watching as Byleth undresses. She gives him an unimpressed look before continuing to remove her clothes, letting each article drop to the floor.

“It’s your birthday, so I do all the work,” she repeats, looking at her naked husband with a calculative shine in her eyes. Claude feels himself twitch at that look, knowing that she’s planning something very pleasurable.

“Well, it’s my birthday and I want my present,” he teases, bucking his hips a little to let her see his half hard cock. The hungry look that enters her eyes is definitely a win for him, especially when it leads to her crawling onto their bed. She stops at his cock, dipping down to eagerly swallow him from tip to base.

“FUCK!” he can’t hold back his shout, his arms shooting down to grip at the covers beside him as his wife continues to suck his cock like a whore. Byleth moans happily around him, bobbing her head up and down to fuck her throat. Claude gasps and pants, his hands moving to grab her head, only for her to catch them and twine their fingers together.

“Nope. No work,” she teases once she pulls off his cock, moving up more to position her slick cunt over his tip. Claude watches, wide eyed, as she sinks down on him, before the feeling of warm walls practically massaging his cock hits him. He throws his head back with a groan, bucking into her as best he can. While she gasps at the rapid entry, Byleth sits still on his hips, waiting for him to stop jerking.

“I said, no work,” she coos, rising with those strong, beautiful thighs, before dropping down on his cock again. Claude cries out, unable to take the slow torture his wife is giving him, but unwilling to yield.

“Th-this doesn’t seem like work,” he manages, giving her a grin that is more like a grimace. She smiles down at him, continuing to ride him at a leisurely pace.

“No? Well, let me rectify that,” she hums, picking up the tempo, grinding and fucking herself on his cock. He throws his head back again, groaning as she undoes one of their hands to suck on his fingers, her tongue toying with them like they’re his cock.

“Byleth, dearheart, light of all that is holy, please!” he begs, tightening his grip on their still twined hands. She hums again, letting her own hand wander to rub at her clit. Claude watches with half opened eyes, hazy and unfocused, as his wife brings herself to completion. The tightening he feels on his cock is more than enough for him to release deep inside her. Byleth collapses on to his chest, her breath toying with the hair there.

“Gods and Goddesses above, are you trying to kill me?” he asks, laughing lightly. She huffs, nuzzling against his chest.

“I wouldn’t take away my child’s father as a birthday present,” she sighs, resting above his heart. Claude hums and nods, before the words actually register. He raises his head quickly, blinking down at his drowsy wife.

“What? Child?” he squeaks. Byleth raises her head, an amused smile on her face.

“Children, actually,” she tells him, taking his hand and resting it on her lower stomach. The look on his face is probably an open book, but fuck it, he’s gonna be a dad!

“I’m gonna be a father,” he whispers, rubbing his hand against her lower stomach. Byleth chuckles, arching her head up enough to press a kiss on his cheek.

“Happy birthday, Love,” she tells him. Claude can’t even feel his face anymore, he’s got to be grinning too hard. A happy birthday indeed.


	14. Who dunn'it (Dimitri x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys of the Blue Lions see that someone is leaving bruises on the Professor. They want to make sure that she's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Biting/Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Implied multiple orgasms

It started out as something small, barely noticeable. However, Sylvain sees the discoloration of a hickey peeking out from under the Professor’s collar. The redhead blinks before shaking his head. If the Professor wants companionship during this long ass war, then he’s not gonna be an asshole about it.

* * *

The next one was more noticeable, but still discreet. Ashe had accidentally walked into the Professor’s room while she was changing. Scrambling out of the room while apologizing, he noticed the vaguely familiar bruises he’d seen on the prostitutes who would look after his siblings when he went to steal. He makes a mental note to ask around to see if anyone knows who the Professor’s lover is and if they are treating her right.

* * *

After that, it was hidden in plain sight. Felix sees a large bruise in the form of a handprint through the rip in her tights during their sparring match. He ignores it for the rest of the spar, but once they’re done, he asks, “Who the hell did that?” The Professor blinks, before looking at where he’s pointing. Squeaking, Felix watches as she flushes brightly and rushes away, her ears a bright pink. He crosses his arms and frowns at that reaction.

* * *

“Someone’s fucking the Professor and I want to know who it is,” Felix snaps, dropping down between Ashe and Sylvain. Dimitri chokes directly across from him while Dedue’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Whoa! Didn’t know you were into that,” Sylvain teases, grinning at the swordmaster. Ashe buries his face into his hands while Felix snarls. Dimitri finally clears his throat, looking at Felix questioningly.

“Why do you want to know?” he asks, sounding genuinely curious. Felix huffs, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“I need to make sure my sparring partner isn’t hurt by them, Boar. She’s the only one I can spar on the same level,” Felix grits out. Ashe lets out a noise of understanding, nodding.

“Yeah. When I accidentally walked in on the Professor changing, I saw some bruises on her hips that looked like the ones prostitutes have,” he tells them. Sylvain sputters while Dedue looks at Ashe with a raised eyebrow. Quickly realizing what the other men are thinking, Ashe scrambles for an explanation, bright red.

“Wh-when I needed someone t-to watch my little siblings! When I was stealing!” he sputters, flailing about. The other men let out noises of understanding, nodding in understanding. Sylvain crosses his arms, humming in thought.

“Well, if they were hurting her, I don’t think she’d be with them all that long,” he points out thoughtfully. The others concede his point, nodding in agreement.

“Still, we should be diligent,” Dimitri encourages.

* * *

Dedue steps out of his room, starting his nightly patrol of the grounds. Walking the entire perimeter of the Monastery, he enjoys the cool night air blowing through his hair and against his face. Arriving at the Cathedral, he pauses and peers inside, his mouth twitching at the couple currently making love in the moonlight peering through the stained glass. Turning, he gives them their privacy even as he makes a note to warn his Highness of the dangers of being nude in such cold weather.

* * *

Dimitri growls, biting into his beloved’s shoulder as he moves her on his cock. She whines at the feeling, clawing at his back desperately for purchase.

“So good for me, Beloved,” he growls, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he continues to move her up and down. Byleth gasps, throwing her head back and exposing more skin for him to bite and suck on. Grinning, he does so, his groans and moans muffled against her skin as he reaches the peak of his orgasm, releasing deep inside her. She clenches tightly around him, a soft whimper escaping as she rests her forehead against his shoulder. The two sit amongst the colored light streaming through the stained glass for a moment longer before Dimitri pulls out of her and trails down her body with nips and kisses.

“Dima, wait-” Byleth tries to stop him, only to gasp when his hands grasp hold of her thighs to keep them open while he gives a sloppy lick at her opening.

“I’m sorry, Beloved. But I find that I’m rather hungry,” he jokes before licking and sucking at the mixed mess of cum and slick escaping her abused cunt.


	15. Escaping the Compound (Claude x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude meets a potential dam and escapes with her.
> 
> Hybrid AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Breeding Mount, Multiple Orgasms, Animal genitals (because they're part animal), breeding kink

Claude didn’t trust the human breeders that interacted with him. Oh, sure, he could fake it, make it look like he trusted them explicitly like the other deer-hybrids did. But, he knew what they were doing. Using them as sires for children that would be ripped from their mothers as soon as they were born, never letting any of the deer even know that they had fawn. Crossing his arms, he watches as the breeders hurry around, chattering about a great dam that just “came” in. Enough of the humans stopped at his cage to let him know that he’s on the top of the list of potential sires to knock the poor dam up. Even though this would be his first breeding session if they do pick him, Claude is already not looking toward it. As a Golden Deer hybrid, he’s extremely rare in this part of the world, where he was brought to after being kidnapped from his guardian Nader. He’s even more rare, as one of the few human-hybrid offspring in general.

“Alright, then it’s decided. We’ll do the Golden Deer with her,” the lead human proclaims, pulling Claude from his thoughts. He puts on the smile that makes him looks a little stupid, the one that the humans think is real, and prances near the door. The humans laugh and coo at him, like he’s a baby instead of nearly full grown. He fights down the urge to snarl at them, instead following obediently down the hall. Passing the predator section of the compound, he winces at the sight of bloody, matted fur on a lion and the plucked wings of an eagle, before turning his attention forward. Now wasn’t the time for pity, now was the time to pretend and get as much information about this place as he can. They continue down the hall as a sweet smell starts to tickle Claude’s nose. He wiggles it, hoping to dislodge the smell, only for it to grow stronger and stronger with each step he takes after the breeders. He starts panting and his cock exits it’s sheath, the scent of someone in _heat_ is driving him _feral_.

“Well, look at that! We picked a good one for him, huh?” one laughs, barely registering in his brain.

“More like she picked a bad place to be snooping around in,” another laughs back. Claude’s barely functioning higher thoughts make a note of this while his animal hind brain screams at him to _mate her, fuck her, fill her with his cum and his pups_. The door to the breeding room opens and immediately, Claude circles the one he’s going to breed. She’s a cat hybrid with teal ears, her big breasts are pushed through a hole in the breeding mount and already set up to start taking her milk. Her tail curls protectively over her slick, dripping cunt, almost shy. Claude rumbles softly, trying to sooth his to-be-partner, only for her hair to fluff up in fear.

“_Fuck off! I’m don’t want any dicks in me!_” she snarls in Prey, startling Claude enough to see through the haze of her heat, to smell the synthetic undertone that tells him that they forced it on her.

“Well? You wanna fuck her?” the leader asks, condescending and babying. Swallowing down bile and saliva, he gives them his fake smile and nods enthusiastically. The humans laugh and nod, turning to leave them be with a call of, “We’ll be back in an hour or so.” Once the door closes, Claude starts looking for the release on the mount.

“_What the hell are you doing?_” she asks, shivering as a wave of heat crashes through her. Claude bites his tongue when a wave of sweetness hits him, shaking his head and trying to focus on the locks.

“_I’m trying to get us out of here. Do you want my fawns in you?_” he asks, clicking his tongue in irritation when there isn’t anything that he could just kick and break open. The cat’s ears flick, her mint eyes blinking at him as she fights through the drug they probably injected her with (he doesn’t think that they force feed her anything and he sees a puncture wound on her upper arm), a frown on her face.

“_I- I might need them in me if we want to get out on our own_,” she tells him, making Claude stop and blink up at her in shock.

“_W-what?_” he stutters, red crawling all the way up to his antlers. The cat looks away with a frown, another shudder coursing through her.

“_I can’t be in heat when we escape, so you need to knock me up. I don’t like this, and I can tell you don’t too, but do we have another choice?_” she asks, turning her gaze back at him. Claude presses his lips together, trying to think of any other options they have. Coming up blank, he sighs before moving back to the cat’s opening.

“_Can I at least get the name of the mother of my future children?_” he asks, lining his cock up carefully before pushing in. He moans at the tight wet heat surrounding his cock, barely stopping himself from bucking into her vigorously.

“_B-Byleth_,” she gasps, arching into him as he starts a slow pace.

“_Byleth_,” Claude tastes her name, starting to use it as a chant while speeding up. It’s not too long before he releases once inside her, pulling an orgasm from her as well, but that’s not the aim. He’s still hard and she’s still so wet. Bucking into her, Claude starts up round two immediately, gritting his teeth as he chases another orgasm. Byleth pants, arching against her bonds as she tries to get closer to him. Claude snarls at the leather straps pinning her to the mount, gnawing and pulling at the material to make it release her. Their second orgasms hit them like tidal waves, only to give way to a third round. Claude huffs and snarls, knowing time’s running out for them and that they need to figure out how this mount works. Byleth claws over one of the straps he chewed at, tearing it enough that Claude can grab it and yank it apart, allowing her to do it to the other straps. As soon as the final strap snaps, they tumble over their third orgasm and almost immediately collapse. Byleth pants, her hair plastered to her forehead, while Claude pulls out, whining at how overly sensitive his dick is from the frantic rutting he just put it through.

“_I think it’s over for now. Come on, we need to go_,” she instructs, sliding off the mount onto the floor with shaky legs. Claude holds his arm out, letting Byleth get her balance, before the two take off.

* * *

Claude blinks awake, turning his head to see his mate resting on his shoulder, her police vest hanging off the closet door. It’s been nearly a year since they escaped from the breeders, using what they knew to bring them to justice. Along the way, he made friends with the lion hybrid named Dimitri and the Eagle named Edelgard, both of whom were the children of royals and their hybrids. As is his Byleth, he remembers as he brushes her hair to the side. Her father, Jeralt Eisner the Blade Breaker, had been the first on the police force to punch the lead breeder. Honestly, given what the bastard said about his mate, Claude was about to join the man.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Byleth mumbles in human, pressing her face further against his neck. Claude chuckles, rolling over her with a mischievous grin.

“I was just remembering how we met and how you rescued me,” he teases, his hand trailing along her spine before gently stroking her tail. The moan and arch it caused made his own tail wag. She turns mint green eyes up at him, calculating, before pulling him down for a good fuck.


	16. Repent Sinner (Byleth x Random Man; non-con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth tries to help a cat, only to be assaulted for it. Jeralt gets revenge for her.
> 
> During the game, no route choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape occurs, it's vague and quick, but it still occurs. Jeralt also cuts off a dick, which is more graphic than the rape. Please, take care of yourself while reading this. If you need to stop, then stop. If you need to close the window, please do. Take care of yourself while reading this chapter.
> 
> "Kinks": Stuck in wall (which was the prompt)

Byleth shifts uncomfortably, looking at where her waist disappears to the other side of the wall. Groaning, she lets her head hang in defeat as she’s just spent the past ten minutes trying to pull herself from her unintentional prison.

_Well, what were you expecting_, Sothis comments, the girl-Goddess floating before her with an unimpressed look on her face, _if that cat got stuck, of course you’d get stuck!_

“I just wanted to help,” she mumbles, looking dejectedly at the ground. Sothis sighs, shaking her head like one would do to a child.

_Honestly, what am I to do with you?_ She scolds softly, her gaze motherly despite her apparent age. Byleth opens her mouth to ask for some ideas on how to escape, when a hand grasps her bottom. Jumping, she turns her head toward the wall with wide eyes, paling as she feels the hand pull off her shorts, tights, and underwear.

_What? What is it?_ Sothis asks, phasing through the wall and gasping in horror at the same time Byleth cries out in pain as something is shoved into her cunt. She scrambles to pull away, but her hips are stuck in the wall and by a pair of hands gripping them, while the man rapes her.

_Let her go, you horrid beast!_ Sothis shrieks, unheard by all but Byleth. The mercenary-turned-professor lets out a dry sob, kicking her leg out to try and knock the man off her. All that gets her is a slap on the ass and more painful thrusts. Sothis returns to her side, running her hands through teal hair and trying to take Byleth’s mind off the disgusting event taking place on the other side of the wall. After a half hour of painful thrusts and heavy, dry sobs, the man fully hilts himself into Byleth and releases. She screams at the feeling of his cum, gasping and sobbing as he withdraws. Sothis peers out the wall, her face carefully blank when she returns.

_He has left. Don’t worry, he’ll get the punishment he deserves,_ Sothis promises, petting Byleth’s hair and face soothingly. Byleth chokes on a sob, nodding before tensing at a pair of hands finding her hips.

“Nonononono,” she chants, kicking and squirming. She stops when she hears the familiar sound of her father cursing when one of her kicks hits his shin.

“Easy, kid. I’m going to get you out of there,” he tells her through the wall, pulling hard enough for her to fall back. She lands on the ground, trembling, as she looks up at her father. His eyes turn sharp and angry, his teeth bared and his nostrils flaring. However, he unclasps his cloak and drapes it around his daughter, helping her stand before escorting her to Manuela. Sothis floats behind just as quietly, her eyes flickering from person to person as they travel. She pauses at each of the house leaders and whispers a name softly in their ear.

* * *

Rhea stares down at the former Knight of Serios before her, her face blank despite her raging fury underneath. It was pure luck that they found the Professor so soon after her rape, allowing them to get a sample to find the one who did the deed. The cowardly man trembles before her, Seteth, Jeralt and the three house leaders.

“Please, have mercy, Your Grace,” he pleads.

“Mercy? After what you did to the Professor?” the Prince snarls, his teeth bared and his strength barely held in check by his self-control.

“Maybe he thought that was mercy. If so, let us give him the same,” the Imperial Princess intones, her voice cold as she stares down the pathetic worm before her.

“Naw, I’ve seen him following Teach around. That wasn’t mercy, that was him being a rapist,” the young Duke states, holding nothing back and cutting though any lie the man would try to concoct. Rhea raises a hand, silencing the three students. She turns to Jeralt.

“I’m sure you recall what the punishment for such an act is,” she comments. Jeralt doesn’t even look at her when he nods, his eyes focused on the man who hurt his daughter. That’s fine with Rhea, after all, he hurt her mother’s vessal and it would not do for justice to not be served.

“This is your only warning. Don’t do something like this again,” Seteth states calmly. Rhea watches her brother’s mouth twitch as the man looks relieved and the house leaders clamor for justice. Rhea lifts her hand again, quieting the students.

“Jeralt, if you would remove his genitals,” she orders. The man barely gets a moment to realize what she just commanded when Jeralt stabs the man’s crouch, ripping off the dirty thing with ease. The eunuch wails, gripping the area where his penis once was, blood welling up through his fingers. The male house leaders flinch while their female companion blinks in shock.

“That is your warning. Begone from the Monastery by dusk or you will die,” Rhea tells him. The eunuch scrambles up and away, possibly to find someone to heal him, most likely to simply flee the grounds. She turns to the house leaders, a motherly smile on her face.

“Thank you for your help in finding him. I am afraid, however, that the Professor will need your help with her recovery,” Rhea tells them. Instantly, the three stand tall.

“Of course! We of the Blue Lions will offer all the help we can,” Prince Dimitri insists. Princess Edelgard scoffs, her smile teasing.

“Not if the Black Eagles can help her first. However, I’m sure she’d still appreciate the sentiment,” she pokes. Duke Claude chuckles at the struck look on the Prince’s face.

“Now, now. All three houses will help her, but the Golden Deer will be the best,” he argues, striding out of the room. His fellow house leaders follow, joking and arguing amongst each other. Rhea sighs, turning to Jeralt.

“Jer-”

“Not a word, Rhea,” he snaps, storming out of the room to return to his daughter’s side. She sighs, lowering her gaze to the floor as Seteth moves to calm Flayn’s concerns.

“Oh, Mother. What should I do?” she sighs.

* * *

Sothis watches the whole preceding, floating back to Byleth. She settles by her vessel’s head, petting her hair soothingly.

_I wish I could do more for you, young one. Alas, I cannot_, she sighs sadly.


	17. Beautiful Reflection (Claude x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude decides to show Byleth how beautiful she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Mirror sex
> 
> This is so soft. Holy shit, it's like a fucking squishie, it's so soft.

Claude doesn’t understand how Byleth doesn’t know how beautiful she is. Like, sure she’s muscular and has a resting murder face, but Goddess above she’s gorgeous. Pale skin with memories etched through scars, plump breasts that spill over his hands, soft mint green eyes and hair making her small smile look even softer. He lays on their bed, his eyes skimming the ceiling as he thinks about how he can show her just how beautiful she is. Sighing, he turns his head from one side to the other, only to freeze when he makes eye contact with his reflection in the present from Hilda. Blinking, he grins, sitting up on the bed as a plan forms in his brain.

* * *

“Claude? What is this?” Byleth asks, pointing at the assortment of full-length mirrors covering the walls. Claude hums, laying casually on the bed as he looks at his gorgeous wife. She’s still dressed for her queenly duties, the black robe lined with bright pink accenting her build beautifully.

“Just something for us to enjoy for the night,” he answers, sitting up to grin roguishly at her. She frowns at him before sighing, reluctantly undressing. Claude watches, hypnotized as pale skin is revealed to him, soft breaths expanding ribs like the heart beat she’s missing. Her hair falls out of the careful pinning she had, tumbling down her shoulders and back like water. He can’t stop himself from standing and helping her out of her undergarments, tracing lines and curves with his fingertips. She shudders under his administrations, pressing back against him as her clothes fall to the floor.

“Gods and Goddesses, you look beautiful,” he praises, pressing soft kisses along her shoulder. He sees Byleth open her mouth to argue within the reflections, so he bites down on her shoulder, turning her argument into a moan. Grinning, his hands wander all over her body, groping and massaging eagerly.

“Look at yourself, dearheart. This is the body of a Goddess, the body of one who rules fairly,” he purrs, nipping at her earlobe playfully. She shudders again under his hands, relaxing eagerly in his grasp.

“Claude,” she sighs, turning her head to press a kiss to his cheek. He hums happily at her affection, slowly herding her to one of the mirrors set up. Once in front of the reflective surface, he starts to focus on arousing her. Groping her breasts, rubbing soothingly at her hips and down to her thighs, he presses kisses along her throat.

“So beautiful,” he praises, slowly spreading her legs, grinning when she leans forward to rest her hands on the mirror. Byleth gasps one of his hands wander between her legs, fingering her opening slowly. A soft flush crawls across her face, her mouth dropping open to let equally soft moans and whines escape her.

“Look at yourself, dearheart. Look at how beautiful you look,” Claude coaxes, his free hand gently raising her chin to look at the mirror. Mint green eyes blink into the reflection, her flush deepening while she keens when his fingers brush the bundle of nerves inside her. Claude grins over her shoulder, pumping them in and out faster, making sure to focus on the nerves to bring her to completion. Byleth trembles in his arms, gasping and bucking before she lets out a loud moan, clenching around his fingers. Claude hums happily, catching her around the waist to pull her back against his chest.

“Absolutely breath taking, weren’t you?” he teases, his trousers dropped around his ankles as he rubs his cock between her thighs. Byleth gasps at the feeling of his heated flesh brushing against her sensitive pussy, her hand shooting back to grip the back of his head.

“Claude, please,” she whines, pressing back against his hips eagerly. Grinning, he complies to her plea, pressing into her slowly, savoring the moan it drags out of her.

“So good for me, dearheart,” he coos, starting to fuck her in earnest, watching her breast bounce in the mirror. Byleth gasps, arching under his hands. Claude hums softly, pressing a kiss to her throat as he thrusts into her. He frowns when she closes her eyes and turns her head away from the mirrors. Sighing, he stops, holding still long enough for her to whine and try to push back onto his cock.

“If you’re not going to look at the beauty before you, I won’t fuck you,” he explains. Byleth whines again, but slowly turns her head and opens her eyes, mint green meeting emerald within the mirror’s reflection. Claude smiles at her, starting a steady pace up again. She gasps, her head falling back on his shoulder in pleasure. Reluctantly, he doesn’t stop, knowing that it’s her reaction to pleasure.

“So good, Claude,” she moans, leaning forward again and needing to catch herself against the mirror again.

“Yeah, you look beautiful, Byleth,” he coos, picking up the pace. She keens under his compliments, flushing brightly as hazy eyes look at herself in the mirror. Claude grits his teeth at the sight, her mouth open as she pants and gasps, her eyes hazy with lust, her hair a gorgeous mess.

“Oh, fuck, Byleth,” he growls, thrusting harder into her. She screams her second orgasm out in the room, clenching around his cock deliciously. Groaning loudly, Claude thrusts twice more before fully seating himself into her, releasing deeply inside her. The two pant, fighting to catch their breath when Byleth blinks, looking in the mirror.

“Oh, look at that,” she comments. Claude blinks and looks up, furrowing his brow at the mirror. A soft smile is on Byleth’s face as she looks at him within the mirror.

“Hello, Handsome,” she coos. He blinks before letting out an embarrassed whine, burying his face into her shoulders.

“Byleth! This was supposed to be about you,” he whines, making her laugh.


	18. (S)explorations (Claude x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth try somethings in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Sex toys, pegging
> 
> Why is this one soft too? What the hell?

It started as these things tend to, with Claude finding something interesting. This time around, it was within his wife’s possessions. In the room she uses when Claude’s not at the palace with her, in the back of the closet, Claude finds a smooth, cylindrical object with a rounded head. Looking the piece over, he admires the craftsmanship of the wood, how smooth and well maintained it is, before a mischievous grin crosses his face. Standing quickly, he strides out of the room back to their room (and it still causes happy shivers to go down his back, _their_ room) and finds his dear wife working away at her desk.

“Oh, Teach,” he sings, grinning at the tired sigh Byleth releases as she sets down her glasses on top of some reports.

“Yes, Clau-” she cuts herself off with a yelp when she turns and sees what he has in his hand. Claude watches, fascinated, as a deep red blush quickly climbs up her face and ears. She scrambles out of her seat and rushes over to him, attempting to snatch the object from his hand. Claude grins, rising his hand to keep it out of her reach, laughing when she rises on her toes to try and grab it. Using her lack of balance against her, he wraps an arm around her waist and presses his forehead to hers.

“Aw, Teach. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he teases, bringing the object to his mouth and giving it a lick. Byleth freezes, blinking owlishly up at him as he pushes it in to his mouth a little before pulling it out completely. He turns his gaze away from his wife to mentally measure the object against his cock before tisking.

“It’s not even as long as mine is,” he huffs, chuckling at the sight of her face turning bright red.

“That- it- I- Claude!” she scolds, finally getting her hands back on it. She moves to pull away, only for Claude to spin her around and press his chest to her back, letting her feel how aroused he is.

“You know, I wanna see you play with yourself using that. Can we?” he asks, rolling his hips against her ass with a pleased hum. She squeaks under his administrations, tightening her grip on the wood.

“A-alright,” she agrees.

* * *

So, it goes from Claude watching Byleth fuck herself with a dildo, to using said dildo on Byleth’s ass while fucking her cunt, to the dildo being used on him. After that, they started bringing other things into the bedroom. Anal beads, magic dildos, gags, butt plugs, they all joined that wooden dildo in a box in the back of their closet. Despite all the experimenting, they also had hard boundaries set together. Claude didn’t get sounded and no toys that didn’t have a handle or string was brought into the bedroom. However, they hadn’t tried everything…

* * *

“Claude, are you sure you’re okay?” Byleth asks, her hands lightly skimming his hips. Her husband breaths carefully, his legs trembling while his cock bounces lightly between his stomach and the bed.

“Ye-yeah. I’m fine. Just… go slow?” Claude requests, turning his head over his shoulder to get a look at his wife. She bites her lip and gives him a nod, pulling back slowly before pushing back into his ass. The feeling of the faux-cock spreading his hole pulls a moan wavering between bliss and agony from him, his arms and legs trembling at the feeling. Byleth hesitates before repeating her action, the motion feeling foreign to her as much as the intrusion must feel to Claude.

“Holy shit. Oh fuck,” he moans, pressing his forehead against his forearm. She takes that as her cue to go faster, pumping in and out smoothly thanks to all the lube they used prepping him. Claude groans, arching his back as she brushes the bundle of nerves in his ass.

“Again. There again, please,” he pleads, his eyes getting hazy with pleasure. Byleth can’t stop the smile from crossing her face as she complies, giggling when he lets out a high pitched whine.

“You like this, don’t you, baby?” she coos, grinning at the moan Claude gives her in return. Deciding to see how quickly she can make him cum, Byleth presses her chest against his back and pounds into his ass, her hand finding his cock and roughly jerking it. Claude’s cries raise in pitch and frequency, culminating into a hoarse yell as he paints the blankets beneath him in his cum. Slowly, she pulls out of him and undoes the strap-on’s holder, rubbing herself off at the sight of her husband so debauched. He grins lazily up at her, his eyes half lidded with pleasure and drowsiness. Byleth moans her own release before dropping beside him, wiggling up to cuddle beside him.

“That was amazing,” he slurs, pressing his lips to the top of her head. She hums in agreement, pressing soft kisses to his chest before nuzzling in for a nap.


	19. A New Video has Been Uploaded (Claude x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude wants Byleth to give him something while he's at college and she's away.
> 
> Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Videotaping, masterbation, doggy-style

Claude grins as he sets up the camera, making sure it captures the entirety of the bed. Byleth sits on the side of the bed, fidgeting with her robe while frowning thoughtfully, lost in her thoughts. Despite talking about what he wanted to do, he can tell that she’s nervous.

“Come on, By. It’s not like some rando is going to find this and play it,” he coaxes. She sighs, nodding while staring blankly at the blanket on the bed. Sighing, he decides to change his plans and instead presses record before walking around the camera. He kneels before the bed, catching her ankle and pressing a kiss to it. Slowly working up the leg, he peppers her skin with kisses and soft nips, grinning at the soft sighs and gasps he pulls from his lover.

“You’re so beautiful, By. Let me show you,” he requests, finally climbing onto the bed and settling behind her. His hands undo her robe, letting the material fall away from her naked form before grasping her breasts and fondling them. She whines at the feeling, arching into his hands eagerly while her thighs spread without a thought. Taking advantage of the movement, Claude captures one of her hands within his own, then lowers it to brush against her mound.

“Now, show the camera how you get off without me,” he croons, pressing kisses along her throat when she turns her head shyly away. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he watches her hand move, back and forth, over the entirety of her genitals. Slowly, her hand focused on a high point, where her clit was, circling and pressing urgently as arousal built in her. It takes some coaxing, but Claude is able to get her to turn her head toward him, letting him kiss her sloppily as she rocks back against his hardening cock.

“Claude, please. Need you,” she pants, moaning when his hand still on her breast gives it a squeeze. Giving her a few more kisses, Claude takes his fingers and pushes them into Byleth without warning, getting a scream of surprise and a gush of slick.

“Wow, look at that, babe. You let out so much for me. What a good girl,” he praises, pushing her forward. She lands with her head resting against the mattress, her legs holding up her ass for Claude’s viewing pleasure. He hums happily at the image his girlfriend is giving him, pushing down the sweatpants he’s wearing enough to free his cock. Giving himself a few strokes to harden completely, he leans forward to get a few licks of Byleth’s slick. She keens at the feeling of his tongue, rocking back against his face. Claude chuckles, pulling back with a big grin while Byleth whines at the loss.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be full soon,” he promises, climbing onto his knees to position himself behind her. Pushing in slowly, Claude moans at the tight heat of his girlfriend’s cunt. Byleth moans in response, arching into him as much as she can.

“Claaaauuuude,” she whines, dragging out the vowels in his name so sweetly. He hums, leaning over her to fuck into her faster and harder, pushing and dragging more moans and whines from the beauty before him.

“So good for me, babe. You’re so good,” he praises, groaning as she clenches around his cock with a whine. She rocks back on his cock, whimpering and gasping eagerly, pushed to the cusp. Claude lays his chest on her back to rub at her clit, groaning at the feeling of his girlfriend cumming around him. He thrusts into her a few times more, before releasing inside her with a groan. They fall on their side, Claude spooning Byleth happily. She sighs in his arms, pressing back happily.

“… Love you, Claude,” she tells him quietly. Claude hums happily in reply, pressing a kiss to her cheek before climbing off the bed to turn off the camera.

* * *

Dimitri flushes, glancing over at the bathroom door guiltily. He didn’t mean to play the video, but seeing the unknown beauty that his roommate’s image was interacting with in the still, he found himself overcome with curiosity. Turning back to the computer, he taps awkwardly at the keyboard, pecking at the keys carefully as to not break the delicate machine.

“What the hell are you doing?” Claude demands to know, startling Dimitri. Luckily, his hands shoot up, not destroying the computer. Unluckily, it replays the video. Dimitri’s face turns bright red as he slowly turns to face his roommate.

“Um… I didn’t know you had a girlfriend?” he tries to deflect. The displeased look on Claude’s face tells him that he’s not escaping with that.

“You were supposed to look at the document for our project, not my personal videos.”

“IT WAS ALREADY UP!!”

“THAT DOESN’T MATTER!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece makes me laugh. God, I'm so sorry Dimitri, but you fucked up.


	20. How (not) to Ask for Sex (Claude x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth tries something that works, but honestly, Claude just wants her to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Aphrodisiac
> 
> Student AU
> 
> Mild Warning: Byleth consumes the aphrodisiac in an attempt to entice Claude. While I explain why she did it, I will acknowledge that what she did is sexual coercion. What she did was wrong, despite her using it to make it easier on asking for sex (she lived in the Monastery her whole life in this AU).

Claude fucked up. It’s rare for him to admit to such a thing, but he has. He has well and truly fucked up. Byleth has him caged against the wall of his bedroom, her pupils dilated and her chest heaving in her uniform. The White Dragon leader had come to his room to talk about their plans for the ball, when she asked if he had anything to drink. He should have paid more attention, should have remembered what he had been making late last night. Because now, the girl he is courting is under the influence of the aphrodisiac he was messing with and he doesn’t know what the hell to do.

“Byleth? Can ya’-” he starts, only to squeak when her knee slides between his legs, rubbing purposefully at his half hard member.

“You caused this. Please, fix it,” she sighs, pressing against him with a happy hum. Claude swallows, his eyes looking for Seteth or Jeralt despite being in his own room. The two had been furious at him, for different reasons, after the whole stable duty thing. Seteth gave him a lecture about taking his punishments seriously while Jeralt gave him a shovel and castration talk about his daughter. So, Claude has a pretty hefty fear of doing anything to Byleth. Yet, here she is, peppering kisses on his throat, her hands moving under his clothes eagerly.

“Byleth, come on. You don’t need to-” he chokes when her hand touches his cock, her skin smooth against the heated flesh.

“You caused this. Please help me fix it,” she repeats, nipping at his throat. Claude groans, grabbing both her hands and flipping their position, pinning her against the wall.

“Byleth, stop. Take a deep breath,” he instructs. She complies, exhaling with a moan. Claude swallows around the lump of arousal that claws at his throat, his eyes focused on her chest when she arches toward him.

“Claaaauuuude,” she drawls, biting her bottom lip appealingly as she looks up at him through her eyelashes, like she did when sliding out of trouble, when she-

“You knew that was an aphrodisiac,” he whispers. Byleth’s eyes flit away from him, slowly nodding with a bright flush on her face. He groans, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

“Why did you drink it, then?” he demands to know. She squirms in his hold nervously, whispering something that Claude somehow doesn’t catch.

“What?” he asks, pulling back to blink at her.

“I thought being able to see me aroused would make you interested,” she confesses, red creeping along her face having nothing to do with the rolling heat he knows appears with that particular aphrodisiac. Groaning, he drops his head back onto her shoulder.

“You could have just said something,” he mumbles, ignoring the voice in his head pointing out how he would have said no on fear of castration by furious father.

“Like what? ‘Hey, do you want to have sex?’ Tha-that wouldn’t work,” she huffs, avoiding eye contact as best she can. Claude blinks before groaning again, remembering that she was raised here, in the Monastery. While the church does not condemn sex before marriage, it still pushes in favor of such a situation. Hell, most noble men demand that their brides be virgins.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, kissing her instead of explaining why he’s apologizing. Byleth takes it, moaning and pressing into him eagerly, tugging on her trapped hands. He lets them go, groaning as they immediately move back under his clothes. His own hands don’t stay still, sliding under clothes and massaging over them. The keen it pulls from her is sweet, like honey. He wants more. Quickly, Claude unbuttons her jacket and pushes it off, leaving Byleth in her button up blouse. He chuckles at the sight of the straining white material.

“What’s with you and buttons?” he asks as she pushes off his jacket and shoves off his undershirt. She doesn’t answer, instead leaning forward to pepper kisses all over his chest. Claude moans, his hands lacing her hair as she trails down, down, _down_.

“Gods above, where did you learn that?” he moans when she gets her mouth on his cock. Byleth hums, sucking on the flesh like it’s delicious, her pretty eyes glancing up at him from beneath her bangs. She pulls back with a pop, giving the head a kitten lick.

“Seteth made popsicles for Flayn and I once. When I showed Flayn that I didn’t have a gag reflex with it, he told me to stop being inappropriate. Let’s just say, I ate more popsicles, just not in front of Flayn and Seteth,” she tells him, kissing the tip of his cock before taking it entirely into her throat. Claude swears under his breath, gripping the back of her head desperately as the shock forces him to cum quickly down her throat. He feels her swallow every spurt before she pulls off with a happy hum. He looks down at Byleth, her mouth red and shiny, before pulling her up and practically shoving her on the bed.

“So, let’s work that aphrodisiac out of your system,” he says before planting his face between her legs and feasting.

* * *

Claude blinks awake at the sound of knocking on his door. Squinting, he sees the sun creeping over the horizon, lighting up Byleth beautifully as she sleeps beside him. Remembering the night before, Claude shakes his head to clear it of the memories of her deep throating him, then him eating her out, then the sex in multiple positions. Glancing down at his lap, Claude winces at the half-hard on he now sports, jumping as the person knocks on his door again.

“I’m coming,” he calls carefully, wincing and checking to see he didn’t wake his bed partner. At the sight of Byleth still asleep, Claude slowly moves out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants before opening the door. Immediately, he wants to crawl back into his bed and cry. Outside his door stands Jeralt, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“Byleth here?” he asks. Claude opens and closes his mouth, plans failing to formulate in his half-asleep brain. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around his waist, Byleth’s chin rests on his shoulder.

“Yes, father?” she asks, looking up at him, like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. Jeralt narrows his eyes, she narrows hers back, he raises an eyebrow, she rocks her head, he nods and takes a step back.

“Riegan, treat her right. Byleth, Training Ground in one hour,” he states before walking off. Claude wheezes, one hand over his heart while the other one finds hers.

“I thought he was going to kill me,” he admits.

“No, he’d only do that if it wasn’t consensual,” Byleth tells him, turning back into his room to scoop her uniform off the floor. Claude closes his door and turns to watch, eyes tracing the lines of her legs and ass when she bends over, her pink pussy winking at him coyly. Shaking his head, he fixes his eyes on the back of her head.

“What was that about?” he finally manages to ask. Byleth turns and raises her eyebrow at him.

“Yes, exactly that. What was that?” Claude reiterates, curiosity gnawing at his brain. Byleth blinks, obviously confused before realization strikes.

“I just told him that I asked you to do this,” she says, pulling her uniform back on. Claude blinks.

“But, didn’t you-” The glare she gives him shuts him up quick, his hands raised in defeat. Sighing, she walks up to him and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’ll see you later, lover,” she purrs, pink coloring her cheeks at the flirtatiousness, before leaving with just her straining button up on, jacket resting on her shoulders. Claude blinks, before a happy sigh escapes him.

“You lucky son of a bitch,” Sylvain says as he peeks out his own door, startling Claude.


	21. Lion's Tale (Dimitri x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri sees his chosen mate for the first time in years. He's in rut and he will mate her.
> 
> Hybrid AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Non-con/Dub-con
> 
> So, Lion-mitri here is in rut and pumping out pheromones. The dub-con (which this is aiming to be) will be commented on at the end, but it's still really dub-conny (is that a word? It is now) so be warned.

Dimitri stumbles across her bathing in the river. Her hair has grown, and the color has faded from teal to seafoam green, but it’s her. The teal cat ears and tail only belong to one woman, one he wanted so badly to have as his own.

“Professor,” he breaths, arousal curls in his gut as his rut spreads his pheromones around him. He prowls from the forest line, moving closer to the river and the woman bathing there. She freezes, catching his scent on the wind, before slowly turning, blinking mint green eyes up at him.

“Dimitri?” she calls, cocking her head to the side. He takes that as permission, stalking into the river to grab his Professor’s hips. She gasps, her hands grasping his shoulders as he presses his mouth against her own, his tail swaying happily. His clawed hands run up and down her back as he purrs into her mouth, nipping and licking at her closed lips. The Professor pulls back, getting a whine from Dimitri.

“What are you-? Wait, we need-” she starts, only for Dimitri to take advantage of her mouth being open. His tongue explores every part of her mouth while his hands explore her body eagerly. His cock starts to poke out of his sheath, twitching and rising at the gasps and moans escaping his Professor.

“So beautiful. Perfect Professor,” he coos, his hands settling on her ass and hefting her up. She squeaks softly, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He purrs happily, pressing his mouth against her throat to nip and kiss the skin there.

“Dimitri, you need to-” he cuts her off with a bite, growling warningly at the woman in his arms, before going back to nipping and kissing. His pheromones start affecting her, as slick drips onto his cock. Growling, he shifts her until he’s supporting her weight with one hand, his other hand lining up his cock to press against her opening. She gasps, tossing her head back as he eases her down onto his penis, her ears flicking back and forth while her tail wraps around his thigh. Dimitri growls happily, his own tail swaying happily as the wet heat of her cunt squeezes him tightly.

“So good for me,” he praises, moving her up and down, focusing on fucking her pregnant. He licks her neck, his teeth grazing across her pulse point. She gasps, clenching around his cock. Dimitri moans happily, nibbling at that spot, trying to coax more pleasure from his Professor.

“Dimitri,” she whines, rocking against his hips eagerly, succumbing completely to his rut pheromones. He purrs, walking out of the river to press her back against a tree to fuck into her. Once her back meets the tree, he starts thrusting into her, pulling her down hard. He grins at the pleased cries and begs for more he coaxes out of his chosen mate. He roars as his first orgasm crashes into him, his hips flush against her as he pumps his seed into her. Professor moans, arching into his hold eagerly as he re-starts his pounding pace.

* * *

Dimitri blinks awake, frowning at the feeling of a weight on his chest. Squinting in the light, he arches his neck and chokes as yesterday rushes back to him at the sight of teal cat ears, pressed against his chest, and seafoam green hair tickling his chin.

“Oh Goddess, what have I done?” he wonders, covering his eyes as guilt crashes on him. He jumps when Professor shifts on his chest.

“Ah, P-Professor!” he stutters, looking down at her. Her ears flatten on her head in irritation, her eyes still closed as she curls closers around him.

“You knocked me up, at least call me by my name,” she mumbles into his skin. Dimitri blinks again, hearing no anger or hatred in her voice.

“B-Byleth,” he tries, the name tasting foreign on his tongue. Byleth purrs, finally opening her eyes to smile up at him.

“Mmhm,” she hums, shifting up onto him until, Dimitri gasps, she takes him inside her once more.

“Now, let’s try this again,” she tells him, raising her hips and dropping down on him, moaning at the feeling. Dimitri’s clawed hands grasp her hips, thrusting into her heat once more.

“So good,” he moans, watching adoringly as Byleth moans and arches on his lap. Perhaps, they can speak properly later. Right now, he has a willing partner he needs to please.


	22. Help From a Friend (Byleth x Claude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude's back is sore and Byleth offers to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Massage, sexual imagery

Claude groans, rotating his arms to try and work out the kinks in his shoulders. It doesn’t work, like it hadn’t the past three hours. Huffing, he rubs at the back of his neck in irritation.

“Claude? What’s wrong?” he jumps and turns, seeing that Teach is standing behind him.

“Ah, Teach. Nothing too bad, just a kink I can’t work out,” Claude waves off. Teach frowns at that, crossing her arms and tilting her head thoughtfully.

“Have you thought of getting a massage?” she offers. Claude blinks, looking wide eyed at Teach as her question repeats in his head. Thoughts flood after her offer, from her sucking his cock to her rubbing her breasts on his chest. Clearing his throat, Claude hopes she doesn’t see his flush as he laughs, semi-nervously.

“Naw. Didn’t want to bother anyone. Sides, who’d I even go to? Manuela? That’ll get awkward fast,” he jokes, his hands resting behind his head, despite the uncomfortable pull it causes on his back. Teach’s frown deepens minutely, something Claude notices just before a determined light shines in her eyes and she grabs his arm. Claude yelps, stumbling as she drags him from the training hall, stopping briefly at the medical room to grab a bottle of lotion before dragging him back to his room.

“Um, Teach? Why-” he starts only to squeak (SQUEAK! What was Teach doing to him?) when she pushes him, causing him to flop onto his bed.

“If I do this right, you should get drowsy and maybe fall asleep,” she explains with a shrug. Claude nods, understanding what she was saying as he pulls off his shirt and turns onto his stomach. He pauses as he realizes she said ‘do this right’.

“And if you don’t do it right?” he asks nerviously. She looks at him, raising an eyebrow as her eyes alight with laughter.

“Then it will be easy for me to bring Manuela in to fix your back,” she deadpans. Claude sputters out a laugh at the threat, knowing that she’s teasing despite her blank face.

“Well, that’s a fair point,” he agrees, tensing when his bed shifts followed by Teach settling over him, her hands lightly touching his back. He can’t stop the shiver from going down his back, especially when the lotion touches his skin. It’s a slow process, Teach searching for each knot and bundle of stress in his back. With each release of pressure, Claude softly moans or sighs, biting his bottom lip to try not making louder noise, to not let her know how aroused he is. His cock is hard where it’s trapped between himself and the bed. Each time Teach shifts to get at a knot, he grinds against his cover unintentionally, making this so much worse for him.

“Does it feel better?” she asks, her fingertips barely brushing his back. He does feel better, his back feeling so much looser than it has in months. But what escapes his mouth…

“Not quite,” he lies, his face half muffled in his pillows. He hears Teach huff out a laugh before feeling her hands back on him. Claude inhales deeply, burying his face further into his pillow, mentally reciting poison recipes to distract him from his erection. Slowly, he feels a soothing peace settle over him, his breathing evening out into a meditative state as Teach’s hands smooth over his back. Eventually, Teach stops and moves quietly off him. Claude wants to whine, complain that he wants her touching him more. Instead, he feigns sleep, letting her believe that he’s drifted off instead. He hears her huff again, then she does something that almost makes him stop pretending. He feels her press her lips on his cheek, just off the corner of his mouth, before she pulls back and rushes out of his room. Once the door closes behind her, Claude opens his eyes and blinks at the door, his brain blank except with fantasies of Teach in sexual positions or curled against him affectionately.

“Shit,” he curses, rolling onto his back and shoving his hand down his pants.

* * *

Claude stretches and winces at the painful pull in his back. Rolling his shoulders, he pauses when Byleth drapes over his back, her breasts pressing against his back.

“Do you need a massage, love?” she asks. Claude grins, turning to press a kiss just shy of her lips.

“Only if it ends with you riding me,” he purrs. Byleth flushes prettily, but nods, rising to get the lotion. Claude chuckles, standing up from his desk to walk over to their marriage bed, stripping as he goes. Idly, he wonders how his 17 year old self would react to knowing that every massage after that first one ends with Byleth taking his cock in some way, before deciding it didn’t matter. Laying stomach down on the bed, he smirks when she returns with a bottle of lotion and no clothes on.

“Well, dearheart? You going to start?” he teases. Byleth huffs, but climbs onto the bed, settling on his butt. Claude settles down for a rub down, smirking to himself.


	23. A Loving Pet (Dimitri x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri gets a pleasant surprise and a pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Collar/Leash, Pet play, mild dom/sub

Dimitri sighs as he enters his bedroom, removing his cape to hang beside his beloved’s robe. Pausing, he touches her robe, his mind not quite connecting what it means, when a pair of bare arms wrap around his waist.

“Master’s home,” Byleth purrs against his back. Dimitri’s eye widens, turning his head to try and see his beloved. He curses his height, realizing quickly that he can’t see much more than the top of her head. However, she rectifies that by taking a step back and promptly breaking Dimitri’s brain. His beloved is gloriously naked, a dark blue collar and leash the only items she wears on her pale, scarred skin. She looks up at him adoringly and then nervously, her leash twisting shyly between her hands under his staring.

“D-Does it look weird? I thought…” she trails off, avoiding eye contact as she continues to fiddle with the leash. Dimitri works his mouth but he can’t speak, too focused on the beauty of his beloved and her words repeating in his mind over and over.

“Oh,” he finally chokes out, stumbling around her to sit on their bed. Byleth hurries to his side, her hands fluttering around worriedly. His brain runs over her words again and again, imprinting them in his brain. Faintly, he recalls Sylvain coaxing this particular fantasy from him when they were back at Garreg Mach. How he would arrive to his room to be received by Byleth, wearing nothing but a collar, showing him that she was only his.

“Y-You spoke with Sylvain?” he manages to ask. Byleth pauses in her worried fluttering to blink at him. Slowly, she nods, still looking at him worriedly. While he’s glad that he doesn’t have to make such an embarrassing request, part of him is furious that Byleth was somewhere alone with Sylvain for the man to tell her. A man was alone with his beloved. Grabbing her leash, he yanks her on to his lap, smashing him mouth against hers. His beloved melts under his touch, moaning and resting her hands on his chest. Biting her lip as he pulls back, he nips at her throat possessively.

“You should know better than to speak with a man alone, dear,” he croons, settling into the role of Master. Byleth shudders in his arms, whimpering softly as he massages her hips with his hands. He growls, biting her shoulders.

“Answer me, pet,” he snaps. She gasps, arching into him eagerly.

“I’m sorry, Master. It won’t happen again,” she promises, grinding down on his lap. Dimitri hums against her skin, pressing soft kisses around the angry red mark he made.

“You need to be punished, darling. Down with you,” he orders, gently pushing her. Byleth slides off his lap like liquid, resting her face on his thighs while looking up at him. Keeping eye contact with her, Dimitri undoes his pants, pulling out his half hard erection to give a few pumps.

“Be a good girl and suck. If you do well enough, I’ll give you a reward,” he tells her. Byleth eyes his cock like its candy, her mouth falling open eagerly as she welcomes his cock down her throat. Dimitri groans as the tight, wet heat of her throat welcomes him happily. Resting his hands on her head, he lightly thrusts into her mouth, gritting his teeth as he holds himself back. Byleth hums around his cock, lightly touching one of his hands. He looks down, blinking when she presses her hand against his own.

“Are you sure, beloved?” he asks, breaking character to make sure. She pulls off his cock easily, giving the tip a kitten lick before looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“You can fuck my throat, Master,” she purrs, never breaking character as she returns to deep throating his cock. Growling, Dimitri starts to pump his hips harder, faster into her mouth. The happy moans and hiccups of pleasure vibrate through his cock, bringing him more pleasure. Dimitri feels the edge creep upon him, causing him to withdraw entirely from his beloved’s mouth.

“Master,” she whines prettily, her lips red and swollen, spit slicked from taking his cock so well. Dimitri chuckles, lifting her back onto his lap. He takes extra care to make sure that his cock slides right into her dripping cunt, shivering at the gasp it pulls from Byleth. His hand finds her leash, using it to pull her head down for a kiss. She moans into his mouth, panting when they break apart.

“Are you ready, dearest? Do you want your reward?” he coos, bouncing her on his cock while using her leash to pull her down hard each time.

“Please, Master. I want it. I want your cum in me. Give it to me, please,” she begs, her hands clawing at his shoulders desperately. Dimitri growls, pulling out of her to throw her on the bed. He quickly arranges her to a position fit for a pet, her head amongst the pillows while her ass and cunt are raised for him to see and use. Rising to his knees, he quickly returns to the fucking he’d been giving her, using her leash to cut off her breath every so often.

“So good for me. Just one more thing you need to do. One more thing, dear girl,” he pants, thrusting and fucking with everything he has. She answers him with a whine, her eyes hazy with lust as they gaze back at him.

“Come,” he orders, giving her a hard thrust. Byleth screams her pleasure, clenching tightly around his cock. Dimitri manages two more thrusts before finally cumming himself, emptying his sacks into his beloved. They collapse, Dimitri still near fully clothed while his beloved wife curls against his chest, completely naked save the collar and leash.

“Are you alright, Beloved? I didn’t hurt you?” he checks once his breath returns to him. Byleth shakes her head against his chest, humming contently.

“You were marvelous, Dima,” she assures him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Huffing a soft laugh, Dimitri pulls her into his arms, nuzzling against her hair. Byleth laughs softly, pulling at his shirt.

“I think you need to dress down for bed,” she teases, smiling as Dimitri flushes and scrambles away from her, nearly falling on the floor in his haste to undress himself.


	24. The Best Dance (Claude x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gets Claude in a dress, Claude gets Byleth on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Crossdressing

Claude wants to complain, but really, he brought this on himself. After tricking Byleth into wearing a maid outfit for him, he should have seen this coming from his queen. On the plus side, she gave him the same curtesy he did by pulling this on one of their private days. Scratching at his wet hair, he sighs at the material laid out on the table.

“Well. Can’t do anything about this,” he sighs, dropping his towel to grab the first item.

* * *

Walking into their shared bedroom, Claude grins at the look of aroused surprise on his wife’s face, purposefully swaying his hips exaggeratedly.

“I thought you would just come out naked,” she says, looking up at his face. Claude shrugs, causing some of the metal dangles to clink appealingly together.

“Well, I’ve worn the male version of this outfit. Might as well own the female version,” he chuckles, taking deliberate steps toward his wife. Byleth swallows, shifting back on the bed as he crawls after her, his smile becoming more and more predatory. Her back collides with the wall, watching as he continues to crawl forward.

“It suits me, right?” he asks, tilting his head just so. Byleth swallows and looks down at the clothing she forced upon him once more. The dress drapes over his shoulder and down his chest tightly, barely covering his nipple as it’s stretched out. The belt rests high on his chest, just under his pectorals, before flowing down over the golden underskirt his wife so graciously provided to him. Matching golden bands and jewelry decorates his outfit, golden material drifting from one band to the other. He takes her silence as agreement, preening under her gaze.

“Oh, Teach. You shouldn’t have,” he coos, his hand sliding up her leg to play with her opening. Byleth gasps, her legs immediately clamping around his hand as he continues to press and rub against her through her underwear.

“So wet. And all for me? Oh, dearheart. You sure know how to make a dancer feel special,” he teases, lifting her royal robes to slide between her thighs. He moves her small clothes out of the way before pressing kisses to the inside of her thigh, letting his beard brush near her opening. The gasps and whines it pulls from his wife are beautiful, enough so that Claude turns his head and starts lapping at her opening.

“Claude!” she cries, her hands settling on his head through her robes. He chuckles, sticking his tongue into her while his thumb rubs at her clit. Byleth squeaks, pressing against his face as best she can, while he ignores her pleas for more to keep calmly tonguing at her. He lets out a muffled yelp when she bucks against his mouth, but quickly recovers, chuckling lightly.

“You taste amazing, dearheart. I could eat you out for days,” Claude tells her again, the same phrase he’s said since he first pleasured her with his tongue. It still has the same affect too, as Byleth whines and grabs the back of his head, shoving him back against her cunt. He goes all too willingly, lapping and sucking all over her genitals. Eventually, he feels the familiar fluttering on his tongue that signifies that his precious wife is close. However, instead of finishing her off, Claude decides to play with her some more. Pulling away and deftly dodging her hands, Claude crawls out from under her robes and shoves the skirt up to her hips.

“There we go! Look at that,” he beams, his hands keeping her thighs spread as he looks down at the mess he made of Byleth. Her face is bright red, her eyes hazy with lust while her chest heaves for air. Her cunt, just peeking from around her small clothes, twitches and drools slick while her legs tremble under his hand. Huffing, Claude moves his own skirt out of the way, grinning at the soft gasp Byleth releases when she realizes that he left the golden small clothes back in the bathroom. His cock twitches, dripping pre-come onto her mound and the bedsheets.

“I think I’ve been good enough for a reward,” he muses, lifting his wife’s hips to smoothly thrust into her. The wail that leaves Byleth as she orgasms from his entrance is almost enough to make him cum. He shudders and holds still, waiting for her orgasm to subside, before starting up a punishing pace. Claude can’t stop the grin from crossing his face as Byleth’s gasps and moans stay loud enough for him to hear without moving closer.

“So good. Amazing. Love you. Love this,” Byleth rambles softly, her eyes rolling back every other thrust when he tilts his hips just right. He soaks up the praise, leaning down to press kisses everywhere he can reach. Her breasts, her collar, her throat, her chin, her cheeks, her mouth, everywhere. His pleasure builds quickly, each drag of his cock through her cunt like a siren’s song.

“Love you, Byleth. I love you,” he chants, gritting his teeth as she moans out her second orgasm and he falls over the edge of ecstasy. He loses all the strength in his arms, falling face first into her robed bosom. They lay in silence for a long moment.

“This is both nice and too scratchy. How does that even work?” he complains, pulling his face away from her chest with a frown. Byleth chuckles, drawing him up to join her amongst the pillows.


	25. The Most Stressful 24 Hours (Dimitri x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette tries a spell, only for Byleth and Dimitri to switch bodies.
> 
> This is a T+ at most. I'm sorry, but it's not that sexy... It's more silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kink": Body swap

“I’m so sorry,” Annette wails, her face bright red as she clutches a book tightly to her chest. Professor sighs and pats the smaller girl’s head, careful now due to the unfamiliar weight and the knowledge of what Dimitri’s crest can do. Dimitri would probably offer his own reassurances, if he wasn’t clinging to the table, desperately trying to keep his balance on Professor’s heels.

“I-It’s alright,” he assures her, looking absolutely baffled at the soft, feminine tone that escapes his mouth (or is it her mouth? There isn’t really a rule to this, is there?) when he speaks. Professor nods in agreement, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side.

“How do we reverse it?” she asks, getting a bewildered look from Dimitri when his voice exits the mouth of the body that was once his. Annette lets out a long, uncertain noise as she opens the book, flipping through it rapidly to find where the spell was. Upon finding the page, she mouths something to herself before sighing in relief.

“It’s a temporary spell, lasting about 24 hours. So, you should return to your actual body tomorrow,” she explains happily. Dimitri sighs in relief while Professor frowns, a subtle tick down on Dimitri’s face.

“How do we change and bathe without seeing ourselves?” she asks, the sound of his voice filling the silent room. Dimitri blinks before his mind dives into depravity, imaging Professor’s breasts on full display for him to look at, laying on a bed to get a glimpse of her cunt, running hands all across her curves and-.

“M-maybe you two can help each other? I- I mean, with the clothes and stuff,” Annette flounders, her face bright red from whatever implications are crossing her mind. Professor hums, tilting his head just enough that Dimitri can now understand why she always looks so concerned about his hair poking his eye.

“Would that work for you, Dimitri?” she asks. He blinks in surprise before nodding enthusiastically, certain that Professor’s face is bright red. He feels a little jealous that he doesn’t get the chance to see it.

* * *

Following the magical incident, Seteth and Lady Rhea were both informed of what happened. From there, it wasn’t long before everyone else found out.

“You’re so lucky. I wish I was in Professor’s body. Well, in more than one way,” Sylvain jokes, making an inappropriate gesture that Ingrid is quick to strike him for.

“Still, it’s kinda weird to see the Professor so expressive,” Ashe adds, getting a nod of agreement from Mercedes and Annette.

“Can we please focus on our studies?” Dimitri requests, flushing under the attention he’s getting. Not a moment too soon, as in strides Byleth in Dimitri’s body, his face set into a blank look. Dimitri finds himself slightly intimidated, shrinking slightly in his seat while Dedue turns to look at him curiously.

“Today, we’ll be working on flexibility after my lecture,” she declares, tapping the papers loudly on the stand. Sylvain, Felix, and Ashe all make displeased noises while Dimitri and Dedue simply blink up at her.

“Um… Professor? Why?” Ingrid asks, her hand held up awkwardly. Professor turns to the Pegasus Rider and dead pans, “If I can’t do even half of a split in Dimitri’s body, then someone has to start stretching.”

“Professor, please!” he sputters in embarrassment while Sylvain howls with laughter.

* * *

Dimitri stands awkwardly outside the Sauna, unsure of what to do. He wants to bathe, to get rid of all the dirt and sweat that built up over the day. However, this isn’t his body. He can’t see it naked without the Professor’s permission. When they changed yesterday, they helped each other get dressed while the other closed their eyes.

“Dimitri? What’s wrong?” He jumps, spinning to see himself. The Professor looks at him curiously, a towel in hand.

“Ah, Professor. I was just wondering how to bathe without looking at your body,” he tells her, his face flushing at his admittance. She hums at his answer, nodding before shrugging.

“I don’t care either way,” she says. Dimitri chokes, clearing his throat desperately as images of seeing the Professor bathe, her breasts covered in soap suds while her hands worked at the inside of her thighs. Shaking his head, Dimitri gives her a nervous, curious look.

“Then, why did you mention bathing and changing when we first switched?” he asks. She blinks, the fading sunlight flashing against his blue eyes.

“You seemed uncomfortable with the idea of seeing me naked, even if it’s your body right now,” she explains, shrugging once again. Dimitri makes a noise of understanding, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

“I see… Are you going to go bathe?” he croaks out. She nods, striding around him into the sauna. Dimitri wheezes, his legs feeling weak as he stumbles after her. She stops at the private baths, motioning for him to join her. Dimitri follows her, looking around nervously despite knowing that these baths are reserved for only faculty and noble guests. As soon as the door closes behind him, Byleth starts to remove the clothes Dimitri usually wears. Choking, Dimitri isn’t sure if he should cover his eyes or keep an eye on her, given that it’s his own body. Byleth drops his pants, causing Dimitri to immediately look at the ceiling.

“Oh.” He hears her intone in surprise. Reluctantly, Dimitri looks back at his own body, choking when he sees that Byleth is holding his cock, tilting his head thoughtfully.

“I thought you had a spare sword in your pants. It’s just your penis,” she muses, curling down enough to measure his forearm against his cock. Dimitri lets out a garbled noise when he realizes that it goes from his elbow to just under his wrist.

“Interesting,” she comments, straightening up and turning to the steaming water. She enters the bath, relaxing in the water as if she didn’t just break Dimitri’s brain. Flustered, he slowly undresses, swallowing loudly as he reveals her breasts and milky thighs.

“They do look ridiculously big. Huh,” Professor comments, startling Dimitri. He wheezes, leaning against the wall for support as she turns back to the water, running his hand through his hair. Slowly, Dimitri joins her in the water, avoiding eye contact with himself. Soaking in the water, Dimitri drifts off mentally, his head feeling pleasantly light. Between one blink and another, he realizes that he returned to his own body. Blinking, he looks down, moving his arms curiously to make sure that it truly is his.

“Oh, we’re back to normal,” the Professor mentions idly, pulling Dimitri from his thoughts quickly. He stands quickly, evacuating the bath and grabbing his towel just as quickly.

“ThankyouforlettingmeusethisbathI’llseeyouinclassProfessor,” he rapidly says, pulling on his pants and fleeing into the night.

* * *

Byleth blinks as Dimitri practically runs from her, blinking slowly as her cheeks pinken. Turning back to face the water, she sinks down until the water can lap at her face. Her cunt clenches with arousal as she recalls the large cock Dimitri hides in his pants, imaging how it would feel inside her.

“Stop, you’re his professor,” she scolds herself, ignoring Sothis’ laughter, missing the quiet of Dimitri’s body already.


	26. Dressed to Impress (Claude x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude gets Byleth some lingerie and shows her a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Lingerie, Crossdressing, Oral sex

Byleth isn’t amused with the undergarments Claude threw at her before waving her into her private rooms and locking their bedroom door until she’s changed. It’s not like they’re not pretty, on the contrary, they’re gorgeous. Black silk with golden lace highlighting the seams, fabric folded just enough to prevent a first glance from seeing how the corset can open at the breast, allowing someone to get at the nipples without removing the garment. The matching small clothes is inverted, with golden silk and black lace. It’s dainty and pretty and everything Byleth is not. But, Claude begged her to wear it, so she will. Clipping the corset on and pulling up the underwear, she glances at the mirror on her vanity with a frown. It looks… okay, but her scars make the entire image look unappealing. Sighing, she throws on a robe before heading to their bedroom. She knocks on the door, shifting uncomfortably in the hallway. Claude opens the door with a wide grin, wearing his own robe.

“Well, darling? Are you dressed?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. A smile twitches on her face, she shakes her head in amusement as she drops her robe. Claude lets out a soft whistle, his eyes eagerly devouring her image, his smile just shy of predatory.

“You wear it well. But, one of us must change,” he says, dropping his own robe. Byleth turns and lets out a laugh of surprise when she sees her husband pose flamboyantly, wearing the same lingerie as her. The corset is definitely bigger for him, but the bra section hangs loose and saggy over his pectorals, nothing to give the material shape. His underwear barely hides his cock, which is already half hard, but looks so ridiculous on him that she finds it funny instead of arousing.

“Well, dearest? Don’t I look outstanding?” he asks, his tone and movements mocking a certain nobleman they know well. Byleth laughs, covering her face when he steps closer, his grin impish and playful. While she’s not paying attention, his hands sneak into the slits, brushing calloused fingers over her nipples. She jumps and inhales sharply, looking at him with wide eyes. Claude grins, dancing around her until he can push her down onto the bed.

“I think we both should undress. For different reasons,” he tells her, his hand wandering under the material of her corset to pet her stomach. Byleth snorts, reaching down to snap his underwear.

“Because yours is cutting into your hip?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. He gives her a little grin, the one reserved for when she’s correct with an assumption.

“Partially,” he admits, rising onto his knees for her to see how the small clothes cut against his now completely erect cock. She hisses, bringing her fingers around to pull the front down and under his cock. Claude sighs in relief, his cock bobbing free while his balls still remain in his underwear.

“That’s a bit better,” he admits, not seeing Byleth shift on the bed until she’s face to cock. Which she uses to her advantage, kissing the head of his cock before suckling on the head. Claude swears in Almyran, his hands grabbing at her head. She hums, taking more of his cock in her mouth. She licks along the underside as she swallows down his penis, until her nose meets his dark pubic hair.

“Shit, Byleth. So good,” he moans, bucking a little into her throat. Byleth hums in reply, causing him to shudder at the feeling. She slurps off his cock, releasing it with a pop.

“It would be better here,” she says, trying to be seductive when she lays back and pulls her panties to the side. When Claude doesn’t move, she starts to flush, loosing the confidence she gathered to do such a move. Suddenly, Claude is on her, his dick rubbing messily against her vagina as he practically devours her mouth with a growl.

“Goddess above, that’s too hot,” he moans, shifting his cock enough to press into her properly. She moans, arching into his as he thrusts once, sinking fully into her.

“Claude, please,” she begs. He eagerly complies.


	27. To Serve (Claude x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude pulls a prank on his wife, only for her to turn it on him.
> 
> Prequel of Ch. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Maid/Butler, light Femdom, implied orgasm denial

Claude settles back on the bed, his arms behind his head, as he waits impatiently for Byleth to exit the bathroom. It took a little planning and some begging, but he managed to get them a day off _and_ set up the perfect prank to pull on his wife. Dressed down to nothing but pants, he grins as the bathroom door finally opens.

“Claude. What is this?” she demands to know, motioning to the clothes she’s now wearing. A short black dress covered by a cute white apron adorns her body while thigh-high stockings cling to her muscular legs beautifully. White gloved hands settle on her hips, a lacy white hat settled on her head and shiny black heels cover her feet. The clothes of a Fodlan maid. Claude grins at her, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Clothes that look good on you. Though, they would look better on our floor,” he hums, frowning at realizing that she could have exited the bathroom naked. A bit of a missed opportunity, but this is still nice and sexy.

“Claude,” Byleth intones, crossing her arms under her breast. Claude grins innocently, crooking his finger at her. She rolls her eyes, but goes to him, crawling on the bed carefully. She settles onto his lap, frowning down at him as he looks over her, appreciatively.

“This looks really good on you, dearheart,” he tells her again, his tone honest despite the mischievous gleam in his eyes. Byleth hums noncommittally, before she lashes out with rope. He squawks in confusion, unsure where she got the rope from and a little scared to ask, as she binds his hands to the headboard. Sitting back, her mouth curves into a smirk which should not be sexy as all hell, but apparently his dick doesn’t give a shit.

“It appears that I need to service the King of Almyra,” she comments idly, lightly tracing her fingers all over his chest, through his chest hair and down, down, _down_.

“Oh shit,” he swears when she rises enough to palm at his half hard cock.

“Shall I begin?” she asks, her voice faux-innocent as she gives him a squeeze. Claude whimpers.

* * *

“Fuck, please dearheart, darling, Byleth, please,” Claude pleas, gasping and trembling as she continues the slow roll of her hips. She hums, clenching around his cock sweetly, before slowly rising and abruptly dropping back on his cock. He throws his head back to gasp, trying to get purchase on the smooth, slick covers to thrust up into her. Byleth smiles, slow and sweet, the top of her dress unbuttoned enough for her breasts to bounce in his view with drop of her hips.

“But Sir, you’ve been doing so well these past two hours,” she purrs, soft and sultry. Claude whines at the reminder that he’s been on the edge for _two fucking hours_, just wanting to release.

“I’m sorry. Darling, I’m sorry for my prank. Please, please, please, let me come,” he begs, his arms shaking as he strains against the rope. Byleth hums in thought, settled on his cock and playfully squeezing and releasing him as she thinks. Claude keens at the feeling, tears of desperation streaming down his face.

“Alright, dear. I think you’ve learned your lesson,” she agrees, picking up the pace and fucking herself on his cock. Claude gasps and moans, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, which Byleth takes as asking for a kiss. They suckle on each other’s tongue, moaning and gasping as an orgasm rips through them both, leaving them trembling from the intensity.

“Fuck,” he sighs, his head falling back as he tries to catch his breath. She hums in agreement, reaching up to undo his wrists. Normally, Claude would lean up to nip at her breast playfully, but right now, all he wants is to nap with his wife in his arms. So, once his hands are free, he wraps his arms around her waist and rolls over, getting a yelp of surprise.

“Clau-”

“Shh. Nap time.”


	28. Expanding (Dimitri x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri's rut is upon them, and Byleth is always willing to help.
> 
> Continuation of Ch. 5 Red Fucked Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Come inflation, knotting, semi-dub-con (as is usual in these kinds of pieces)
> 
> Listen, you can pull soft Dimileth from my cold, dead hands. This boy has been through enough, let him have nice things.

The door to their cabin opens loudly, telling Byleth exactly who came in without her turning from the stove. After all, the other werewolves and the cervitaurs are more polite, or at least, going to announce their entrance with words. Her mate, her Dima, instead comes in without a word to curl around her and scent her.

“Beloved, I’ve returned,” he breaths, nuzzling into her neck. She hums, stirring the soup that Dedue taught her to make, pausing to turn her head and press a kiss to his forehead. The behemoth of a man practically melts against her shoulder, humming happily as she starts ladling out the soup.

“Soup’s ready,” she tells him, holding up a bowl for him to grasp. He takes the bowl and reluctantly lets her go to walk to their table, sipping the soup as he walks. Byleth chuckles softly as she follows with her own bowl. When he had been a human boy, during her time as a tutor, he’d had impeccable manners. However, after he and his friends had been turned, they all lost somethings that humans learned. Dimitri’s changed from being humane to just not having manners, which Byleth is so glad to have helped with. Settling at the table, they eat quietly, Dimitri scarfs down his soup while Byleth calmly eats her own. He finishes first, leaning back and burping once, before settling his head on the table to watch her adoringly. Her mouth quirks up into a smile, offering him a spoonful of her own soup. He perks up, leaning over to accept the spoonful, humming happily as he chews on the meat and potato. This continues on and off as she finishes her own dinner. Once done, Dimitri takes their bowls over to the sink, rinsing them out, while Byleth stored away the rest of the soup for a later time.

“Beloved. It’s starting,” he states abruptly, curling around her from behind. She inhales sharply as his large hands start groping and exploring her body, pulling up on her dress to get to the skin beneath. He starts nipping and biting at her shoulder, his body far warmer than it was yesterday, which had been warmer than the day before. She shudders when he pulls her dress off completely, growling happily at the reveal that she isn’t wearing any undergarments that would keep him from taking her faster.

“Dima, breath,” she tells him, turning to take his face into her hands. Dimitri practically melts into her hold, turning his head in her hands to press kisses on her palm and fingertips. Carefully, she leads him back to their bed, falling back easily when her knees meet the side. He growls, crawling after her while she moves up the bed. Once she settles among the pillows, she opens her arms and legs, letting Dimitri slide into the space for kisses and groping.

“So good, beloved. Taste so good. Feel good. Love it. Love you,” Dimitri mumbles into her skin, his rut finally taking over as his pheromones start to fill the cabin. His cock fills quickly, rubbing against her thighs and vagina impatiently, whining low in his throat. His wolf ears and tail sprout, his hands growing claws and his teeth sharpen.

“Easy, Dima. Deep breaths,” Byleth coaxes, using her fingers to part her lower lips for him. Dimitri growls, carefully pressing the head of his cock to her opening before entering her in one thrust. She jerks her head back with a loud gasp, her hands shifting quickly to rest on her lower abdomen, where the outline of his cock is visible.

“Beloved,” he rumbles, starting up a fast, pounding pace, his clawed hands gripping her hips tightly. She whines in reply, her hands clawing at his shoulders desperately. A pleased noise escapes him, watching her breasts bounce with each thrust.

“Dimitri, please. Kiss,” she requests, her hands sliding up to frame his face. He complies, his tail wagging as he continues to pound into her cunt. She moans into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands leave her hips to grope at her breasts. The bed creaks beneath their weight and movements. Dimitri snarls and growls more, his orgasm building as he ruts into his mate, his knot expanding.

“Beloved, come,” he orders, his clawed thumb rubbing at her clit. Byleth gasps and climaxes around him, tightening around him. Dimitri thrusts his knot into her and howls his own orgasm, shooting jet after jet of seed into her. Byleth whines, her hands falling back to her stomach as it expands more from the amount of cum filling her womb. Dimitri pants, drool dripping from his longer tongue as his eye falls to her stomach. He lets out a pleased rumble, shifting his knot in Byleth to get a shudder of pleasure from her.

“Beloved,” he coos, starting to fuck her with his knot still in her. She gasps again and clings to the pillow beneath her.

* * *

Dimitri wakes two days later, confused as to why his rut is cut short when he smells something coming from his sleeping Beloved. Leaning down carefully, reluctant to pull out of her quite yet, he scents her softly. She still smells of Chamomile and lavender, but there’s something else. Something underneath that his hindbrain is excited about. It doesn’t take long for everything to click together, his tail lightly smacking the bed in happiness. She’s pregnant, he’s gotten her pregnant with his pup. Pressing his nose to her throat, he hums happily, curling around her protectively. His hand rests on her lower stomach, which is still stuffed full of his cum and stopped with his knot.

“Beloved, a mother,” he mumbles, not noticing Byleth open her eyes in surprise before a soft smile crosses her face. She waits until his breathing deepens before resting her hand over his.

“Dima, a father,” she whispers in awe.


	29. Soft (Dimitri x Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri visits his girlfriend while she's at work, before deciding to help her "christen" her office.
> 
> Continuation of Ch. 9 Office Fuck up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Office/Workplace Sex, minor Voyeurism
> 
> Yes! Finally, the continuation you guys were waiting for! Also, be glad that I don't like angst endings, because this chapter would have been very different.

Dimitri hums lightly to himself, a bouquet in one hand and a box of chocolates in his other. It was a miracle that he’d been able to not just apologize to, albeit unknowingly, throw Byleth’s affections back into her face, but he also managed to beg her for a chance to be a couple. When she accepted the apology and him, he thought nothing could cause a problem, only to realize that he can’t re-hire her as boss/subordinate relationships were frowned upon in the corporate world (never mind that he’d been having sex with her to selfishly pretend that they were together). Luckily, Claude had a way to use the Doctorate in history and the Master’s in museum studies she had that were just collecting dust.

“Hello, I’m here for Dr. Eisner,” he tells the receptionist, giving her a friendly smile. The woman gapes at him, blinking dumbly before fumbling for the phone. Tapping in a series of numbers, the woman gives him a grin that looks like a grimace.

“Dr. Eisner, there’s a very attractive man here to see you,” she hisses into the phone, startling a laugh out of Dimitri. There is a pause, before the woman turns back to him, looking utterly embarrassed.

“May I have a name?” she requests.

“Dimitri Blaiddyd,” he tells her, setting down the chocolates to pull out his ID. The woman goggles at him, her mouth open when he hands her his ID to check. She fumbles with the phone and ID, stuttering and choking.

“He’s Dimitri Blaiddyd. Holy shit, Dr. Eisner, what did you do?” the woman squeaks into the phone, dropping his ID in front of him as she turns completely to the phone. Dimitri chuckles, pocketing his ID as he waits for the receptionist to calm down and point him to his girlfriend’s office. She sets the phone down and points down the hall.

“Down the hall, on the left,” she tells him, her hand trembling. He nods his gratitude to her before walking toward Byleth’s office. Finding her office, he knocks on the door, shifting nervously.

“Come in,” she calls. Taking a deep breath, he pushes open the door.

“Happy Birthday, Beloved,” he declares as he enters the room. She looks up from her computer, a smile blooming on her face at the sight of him.

“Dimitri, you didn’t need to do this,” she chides lightly, accepting the flowers easily from him while pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“But I wanted to,” he argues just as softly, watching as she rummages around her office for a vase to put the bouquet into. Byleth huffs out a soft laugh, shaking her head before turning to him with an equally soft smile. Dimitri feels like he’s melting at how utterly _soft_ she looks, comfortable and content and everything he hopes he can help her keep feeling. However, her softness does have the issue of arousing him.

“Darling, I have a selfish request on your birthday,” he can’t help himself from saying. She looks up at him curiously, watching as he sets the chocolate down on a side table. He herds her back to her desk, crowding her against it.

“If you’ll allow me, I would like to Christen your office,” he requests, pressing his erection against her hip. She inhales sharply, tensing within his embrace before practically melting when he kisses her. Her hands clench at his shoulders while his hands find her hips and ass.

“I have a meeting with Claude in an hour to talk about the first special exhibit for the museum,” she sighs into his mouth. Dimitri smiles, leaning down to gently blow against her ear, getting a shiver in response.

“Then we better get started,” he purrs, lifting her up onto her desk.

* * *

Claude hums as he casually walks up to Teach’s office, flipping through the papers they need to go over to let the Fodlan-Almyran exhibit show. Arriving, he pauses and furrows his brows at the thumping noise coming from within. Creaking open the door, Claude peeks in and raises both his eyebrows in surprise at what he sees. Dimitri, prudish, shy Dimitri has Teach bent over her desk, fucking into her like there’s nowhere and nothing else he’d rather be at or doing. Teach has two of Dimitri’s fingers shoved in her mouth, sucking and licking them eagerly as she rocks back into each of his thrusts. Dimitri is biting at her shoulder, mumbling something softly into her skin. She keens, arching into him as her eyes roll into her head.

Claude blinks himself back to reality, closing the door once more and glancing at his watch. He is ten minutes before their agreed upon meeting time, he sees. Shrugging, he walks off, planning to look at section of the museum they were talking about setting up the exhibit. They should be done by the time he gets back. Should.


	30. Dishes (Claude x Byleth x Dimitri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone didn't do their chore, so Claude and Byleth have a little fun with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Threesome, implied orgasm denial

Entering the apartment he shares with his partners, Claude really isn’t surprised to see them having sex. Byleth rises on Dimitri’s monster of a dick and drops back down, getting a whine from their bound boyfriend.

“Oh, welcome home Claude,” she greets upon making eye contact with him. Claude grins, walking over to give Byleth a kiss, chuckling against her mouth as Dimitri whines again.

“Hey there, big guy. Looks like you’re in trouble,” he comments, eyeing the dark blue cloth being used as a gag. His boyfriend leans toward him, looking up pleadingly with those sapphire eyes that he can’t say no to. Sighing, Claude gives him a kiss on the forehead, which Dimitri beams about, until Byleth rises and drops again. His eyes roll back in his head, moaning around the gag, reminding Claude of one of the pornstars they watch on boring Sundays.

“So, what’d he do this time?” Claude asks. Byleth points in the kitchen while mouthing at Dimitri’s throat, keeping her pace slow and torturous. Stepping into the kitchen, Claude winces at the pile of dishes in the sink, rinsed but not washed.

“Yikes, didn’t do his chore,” he mumbles to himself, heading back to the living room where Byleth straight up climbs off Dimitri, letting him sit in the chair, fully erect.

“Well, I did my chore. So, what’s my reward?” Claude asks, leaning against Byleth. She smiles softly, motioning toward Dimitri with a flutter of her eyes. His eyebrows shoot up as a mischievous grin crosses his face, taking in the beauty that is their mutual boyfriend. Dimitri looks up at them and whines pitifully.

* * *

“Oh Gods, fuck me,” Dimitri cries, pulling on the binds holding his hands to the headboard. Claude chuckles as he thrusts into his boyfriend’s tight hole, pressing a kiss to Byleth’s shoulder as she rides Dimitri cowgirl-style.

“I think that’s what we’re doing,” Claude teases, smirking when Byleth rises to reveal the dark blue cock ring preventing Dimitri from coming (Byleth insisted that they let her choose the colors for their sex toys. Honestly, Claude’s gotta hand it to Byleth, she has an eye for color, especially with Dimitri’s and Claude’s drastically different skin tones). She sets a finger under Claude’s chin, forcing him to look up and kiss her. Dimitri whines, begging them for release or to at least see their faces and kiss them. Byleth bites her bottom lip when they pull apart, her eyes glittering with a plan that Claude can read easily. At the same time, they pull off Dimitri and she takes Claude inside her. Dimitri moans at the sight of them.

“You really like watching me fuck By, huh?” Claude teases, helping Byleth turn to face Dimitri without pulling out of her completely.

“Oh fuck, yes,” he pants in reply, bucking his hips up at the sight of his partners. Byleth hums, rocking back on each of Claude’s thrusts.

“Have you learned your lesson?” she asks quietly. Dimitri moans, his cock standing straight up with how hard he is.

“Yes, yes, I’ll do it right, please,” Dimitri begs. The sound of their normally composed boyfriend pleading is enough for Claude to fall over the edge, Byleth not to far behind. They pant, working to catch their breath when Claude reaches forward and starts to jerk Dimitri off. The blond whines, babbling a slew of words without meaning, which only gets worse when Byleth leans forward to suckle at the head of his cock. Making eye contact with each other, Byleth and Claude work together to pull of his cock ring, pulling it off while stopping their administrations. When Dimitri looks down at them in confusion, they share a sloppy kiss right over his dick.

“FUCK!” Dimitri yells, throwing his head back as he comes all over their faces, necks and chests (Claude is so glad Byleth told him to get naked now), painting them in white. He gasps for air, his cock finally softening, while Claude and Byleth lick each other clean of his cum.

“Please stop. I was aroused for two hours, I don’t need that much punishment,” Dimitri pleads, clenching his eyes shut. Claude chuckles while Byleth turns to their boyfriend and smirks.

“What are you going to do when I ask you to handle the dishes?” she asks.

“Do the dishes,” Dimitri answers. Byleth’s smirk evolves into a smile as she reaches up and unties his wrists. Claude snickers when she yelps at Dimitri pulling her into an embrace, only to make his own noise of surprise when he’s pulled down to join them.

“Cuddle time,” Dimitri insists, holding them close. Byleth snuggles closers, closing her eyes and humming happily. Claude smiles, joining his girlfriend in an after sex nap.


	31. Finding Those Lost (Claude x Byleth x Dimitri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth leaves the Monastery to find the missing Blue Lions and Golden Deer leaders. What she finds is a good dicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Aphrodisiac, Mild Dub-con, Threesome, Deep Throat, Anal, Students/Teacher pairing

Byleth frowns at the forest around her, sword in hand as she chops through the greenery. Both Hilda and Ingrid came back from the joint exercise claiming that something caught both Dimitri and Claude’s attention at the end. The house leaders told the girls to go back to Monastery and that they would catch up. That was five days ago. Sighing, Byleth squints into the darkness around her, casting fire to light her way. Vines and tendrils of vegetation surrounds her as she carefully steps through the brush.

“Fuck, Teach!”

“Professor, please!” Byleth freezes, gripping her sword tightly as she lifts the fire in her hand. Ahead of her, both missing boys gasp and rut against something, their pants resting around their knees as they fuck into what looks like a plant. Gritting her teeth, Byleth sends out a shot of fire, just above the boys’ heads. A loud shriek fills the area, the plant retching itself free to flee the magic. Both Claude and Dimitri blink blearily, their eyes unfocused and a light sheen of glitter covers them. They sway, not moving to cover themselves and stare at her as if in a trance.

“Claude? Dimitri?” she calls, which seems to snap them out of it enough to pull their pants up and stumble over to her.

“Teach? Why are you wearing clothes?” Claude slurs, reaching out to touch her. Byleth takes a step away from his hand, pointing toward a river nearby.

“Wash off, both of you,” she orders, her face carefully blank. Dimitri whines, stumbling over to touch her. Byleth takes another step away from him, lighting another fire spell to direct them toward the river.

“Come on, let’s go,” she commands, marching over to the river. The boys fumble their way after her, whining and calling for her the whole way. Upon arriving, Byleth immediately turns and waits for the house leaders to stumble up to her. With a little effort, she flips both boys into the river before dunking her hands in after getting the glitter on them. Claude surfaces first, spitting up water and looking around wildly, his eyes clear and darting sharply around the area. Dimitri follows soon after, coughing and blinking in confusion, his eyes clear as well and a confused furrow in his brow.

“Professor? What in the world happened?” Dimitri asks, swimming back toward the riverbed, his cock still tenting his pants. Byleth looks purposely up, clearing her throat awkwardly as Claude wobbles up onto the riverbed as well, his hands covering the tent in his pants.

“I think we found an aphrodisiac plant, your Majesty,” Claude huffs, looking away purposefully. Dimitri squawks, his hands dropping to cover his tenting pants as a bright flush covers his face.

“W-well! E-excuse us for a moment!” Dimitri sputters, grabbing Claude and hurrying away from Byleth to take care of their issues. She watches them go, just out of direct eyesight, before setting up camp as the night starts to fall.

* * *

“Um… Professor…” Dimitri mumbles when he and the Golden Deer leader return. Byleth looks over at them from where she’s sitting at the campfire, before immediately averting her eyes at the tents they both still have in their pants.

“We, uh, need your help,” the prince continues, his face bright red without the fire’s help.

“Can you help us get off? We can’t do it on our own,” Claude declares, his posture pretty relaxed despite propositioning his teacher. Byleth blinks owlishly at them, unable to figure out what they are asking.

“What?” she blurts out. Claude sighs and, absurdly quickly, he pulls down both his and Dimitri’s pants, freeing both their erections.

“CLAUDE!!” Dimitri shrieks shrilly, his hands attempting to cover his rather large cock.

“I’m not apologizing. We need help,” Claude states, his face impassive with dignity even as his nice sized cock twitches under Byleth’s gaze. She swallows, a flush crawling across her own face as her underwear starts to get wet from her own arousal. Claude’s stoic façade breaks easily as he strides up to her, his cock level with her face.

“Is this turning you on, Teach?” Claude teases with an equally teasing grin. It drops off when Byleth leans forward and presses her lips against his erection.

“Can I?” she asks, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Claude swallows as Dimitri waddles over, his own cock twitching as he watches his Professor mouth at the other leader’s cock.

“How about this,” Claude begins.

* * *

“Oh Goddess, taking me so good,” Claude praises, pumping his cock in and out of her ass while Dimitri thrusts into her mouth. Byleth moans between her students, clenching and drooling around the two cocks.

“Look at you, Professor, taking our cocks so well,” Dimitri joins in the praise, brushing her bangs from her eyes. Her blue eyes flick up at him, swallowing around his thick cock and breathing through her nose, causing his pubic hair to shift slightly. Dimitri moans, grasping her head and fucking her mouth while Claude reaches between her thighs to rub at her clit, hissing when her ass clenches around his cock. None of them notice the soft blue and gold glitter falling off Dimitri and Claude respectively. However, as the boys release into Byleth, they feel the effects of the pollen for the rest of the night as Dimitri eats Byleth out while Claude fucks her breasts, causing her to tongue his testicles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Thank you all for reading this in it's entirety (or jumping around to your prefered coupleing, either or).
> 
> Tell me what chapter or series was your favorite in the comments! Personally, I liked the Dimileth werewolves and the Claudleth post canon stuff.


End file.
